Hur vi träffades
by sparkleshadowcat
Summary: Team Demolition Boys ska sammanlänkas för första gången under Boris kontroll. Vad händer när en kapten och spelare finner ett intresse i varandra som de båda finner svårt att ignorera? Går det att utveckla något som känslor inom Klostrets väggar?
1. Chapter 1

**Hejsan allihopa. Jag har varit medlem i Fanfiction ett bra tag nu och älskar Beyblade yaoi fics. Men jag har inte kunskaperna att skriva bra i engelska. Iallfall nu kunde jag inte stå ut längre och har börjat med min första fic på svenska istället som experiment för att se om den är nåt bra! Hoppas nån gillar den och om ni inte gör det så skicka inga elaka kommentarer. **

**Varning: Denna fanfic kommer innehålla stark dos av Yaoi(Kille/Kille förhållande), och även visa scener med olaglig behandling som: Misshandel, hot, svordomar, och våldtäckt/våldtäcktförsök. mm.**

**Berätta gärna vad ni tycker, och ge mig tips om hur historian ska fortsätta och om den ska det! Jag börjar med att lägga upp första kapitlet så får vi se.**

Kapitel. 1.

Talas fotsteg hårdnade för varje steg på de kalla stenplattorna av klostrets korridorer. Han blick var känslolös men hela hans ansikte var allvarligt. Han marscherade fort med öppen hörsel för att hitta platsen han sökte. För bara 10 minuter sen hade han suttit och ätit ensam som vanligt i matsalen då han hörde tipset som förde honom hit.

(Tillbakablick)

Tala slog sig ner vid ett av de många borden som var uppsatta i den kalla matsalen. Många yngre ungdomar gick förbi och satte sig gärna ett par bort ifrån honom. Självklart gjorde dem rätt, de hade väl ingen dödslängtan? Ingen pratade med den fruktade lagkaptenen om man inte var absolut tvungen. Han gillade att ha det så. Tyckte om att få vara ifred mellan träningstimmarna och han visste att snart skulle hans lag sättas ihop på allvar för de kommande mästerskapen. Ett par av klostrets vakter slog sig ner vid bordet intill, men han brydde sig inte. Deras relation var inte mycket mindre ytlig än hans relation till de andra eleverna. De tilltalade inte honom hur som helst och han visade dels respekt för deras order som igentligen kom från högre befäl.

Han rörde runt med sin sked i den kalla soppan som mest bestod av vatten, kryddor och en hop av dåliga grönsaker. Bredvid skålen fanns även en bit av fullkornsbröd.

"När skulle han möta upp med oss då?" Kunde han inte hjälpa att höra från det andra bordet.

"När han var färdig med nöjet. Han fick tydligen tag i en av de nya denna gången." Flinade den långa vakten som tog en stor sked av sin soppa.

Tala visste ungefär vad de menade, och nu ville han höra mer, för att om det var de nya eleverna han menade så skulle det beröra honom med. Tala skulle den dagen med sina nya lagkamrater kontrollera efter nya talanger idag på de nyaste eleverna. I detta fall var det ett hinder.

"Vad tror du Boris säger?" Frågade den andra som inte kunde låta bli att flina med sin kamrat mittemot.

"Charles har väl alltid kunnat lirka sig från reglerna. Det är ju inte säkert att ungen har någon talang ändå."

Tala visste nu att det hade skett ett regelbrott. Men bara ett regelbrott inom klostret. Vakten dem pratade om, Charles hade tydligen fått för sig att roa sig med en av de nya eleverna. Sorgligt nog hade Tala i vanliga fall inte brytt sig, för han visste att det inte fanns något speciellt han kunde göra. Det var inte ovanligt att Vakterna kunde greppa en unge här och en annan unge där om det skedde i tystnad. Boris brydde sig inte.

Det enda vakten gjorde här var dock ett enkelt regelbrott. Ordervägran. Boris hade klart sagt till om att de nya eleverna inte skulle ha kontakt med någon till träningspasset var över. Givetvis kunde Charles i detta fall bara uppge att han inte visste att ungen var ny. Och vems ord skulle dem tro på? Hans eller ungens?

Tala suckade. Han kände faktiskt utan att visa det, att han för denna gång kunde göra skillnad för åtminstone ett barn. Dessutom skulle ungen bara vara till besvär under träningen i eftermiddag om han var ett skakat och deprimerat nervvrak. Det var enda anledningen han kunde komma på för att invända.

Själv även om han var hade högre rang än någon av de andra eleverna så hade det förekommit att några av de fulla asen försökt på rödhåringen med. De hade alla slutat upp på sjukbingen. Efter ett tag när patientlistan hade ökat drastiskt hade Boris gått ut med att de skulle sluta försöka ge sig på Tala för att kaptenen inte skulle hamna i obalans från sin uppgift. Det gjorde detsamma i Talas mening vad Boris tyckte. Han hade sedan tidig ålder fått lära sig att försvara sig mot fulla vakter.

Han reste sig från stolen och suckade en sista gång för att lunchen denna gång gått förlorad. Han vände sig mot de två skrattande vakterna som titta upp på honom.

Tala såg på dem med känslokall blick. "Var är han?"

(Slut på tillbakablick)

Talas fotsteg ökade av tanken att hinna i tid. Hans hörsel skärptes för varje hörn han passerade. Dessa korridorer var lika långa på alla håll, men ett övertag var det stora ekot. Tala tillbringade ogärna sin tid på denna källarnivå. Det fanns inget speciellt här nere utom städskrubbar och förvarings förråd. Men och andra sidan så var det just av denna anledning vakterna nöjespark.

Hans obehagliga tankar avbröts äntligen av ljud från andra varelser än han själv. Ja, varelser. Tala hade sedan långt tillbaka slutat kalla sig själv människa. En människa i hans mening var en person. En person med identitet. En person med… känslor.

Han följde ljuden enkelt. Först var det bara brakande ljud som nån hylla fått stryk, men snart hördes även mummel från en av förrådsdörrarna. Det var ett av de stora förråden som var det sista innan trappan upp till markplan på Klostrets östra sida.

Man kunde inte höra de direkta orden genom dörren, men en mörk röst hördes tydligt.

Tala Sträckte på sig och med en suck slog han hastigt upp dörren.

Framför honom fanns det han hade förväntat sig. En lång mörk vakt tittade skockat upp på honom, troligtvis helt oförberedd av avbrottet. Hans uniform-kappa var uppknäppt och hans huva var inte heller i sikte. Hans ögon hade nu gått från skockade till irriterande till ursinniga på ett par sekunder under de mörka lockarna. Han stod nedåt lutad mot en mindre figur mot ena väggen.

En pojke. Kan inte vara mer än 12 år. Han var blond, med gröna just nu vettskrämda ögon. Även om han skakade mellan den äldre mannens armar så var hans ansikte rött av rodnad och han tittade skamset ner i golvet efter sett i Talas isblå ögon ett par sekunder. Hans gröna T-shirt låg vid hans fötter och knappen på hans jeans var uppknäppt. Om Tala hade velat visa sitt medlidande så hade han suckat av lättnad för att det inte hade hunnit gå längre. Men självklart visade han inget.

"Har du gått och blivit rastlös Kapten?" Vaktens röst var lugn och låg men Tala märkte direkt att han var ursinnig över att blivit avbruten.

"Du vet att det där är en ny elev." Talas röst var lugnare. Varför skulle han vara upprörd?

"Sen när har du någonsin brytt dig om mina affärer? Dem har väl aldrig angått dig sedan vår lilla uppgörelse för ett halvår sen." Vakten kunde inte låta bli att le åt det sista.

Tala sträckte på sig mer. "Just det, Jag måste ha varit ur form då, för om jag hade gjort rätt så hade du inte kunnat våldföra dig på någon just nu. Jag ångrar att jag inte fick dig kastrerad." Nu var det Talas tur att le.

"Jag måste säga att du har helt missförstått situationen här Kapten. Jag bara välkomnar pojken här, och visar honom lite av vilka fördelar man kan ha i detta kloster."

Han grepp hårdnade om pojkens armar som nu visade tydliga tårar och snyftade högt.

"Hade du vetat innebörden av kloster Charles, " Tala gick in och lutade sig mot dörr ramen. "Så hade du vetat att såna där välkomnanden inte ingår alls.

Charles sträckte på sig igen och pojkens ben vek sig så han kasade ner längs väggen. Han blev kvar där nere i foster ställning skakande.

"Som jag ser det har du två möjligheter." Tala fortsatte två steg in i rummet med armarna i kors. Han hade ingen lust att fortsätta diskussionen med vakten, utan bara ville ha ett slut på konflikten så han kunde bege sig och fortsätta med sitt.

"Och vad är det?"

"Antingen släpper du pojken nu eller så meddelar jag Boris om ditt tjänstefel."

Charles sträckte på sig och klev bort ett steg från pojken. "Varför skulle du göra dig sånt besvär för denna lilla skitens skull? Han är väl inget värt för dig?"

Nu blev Tala alvarlig. "Du har rätt. Han betyder inget. Men han kommer vara en riktig börda på uttagningen sen och det kommer jag att få åka på. Jag bara förebygger skadan."

"Jag tror det är nåt annat. Jag tror en viss kapten är avundsjuk." Charles log och gick fram till Tala. "Är du rädd att du inte får nåt Kapten. Om inte du hade varit så envis hade jag kunnat ge dig en njutning som kunnat hjälpa dina studier."

Han stannade hastigt då Tala höll ut sin arm mot honom, och hindrade honom effektivt att närma sig rödhåringen."

"Hade jag vetat att du hade nåt att ge så skulle jag inte vara envis om saken.. Men om vi skulle komma till sak så-"

Deras diskussion avbröts av att pojken gjorde ifrån sig ett rejält tjut och tog sig till ett hastigt flyktförsök mot dörren.

Men Charles var snabb och greppade pojken i nacken våldsamt då han var precis bredvid dem.

"Vart ska du ta vägen pojke? Det roliga har just börjat!" Utan större ansträngning så kastade han sitt offer våldsamt bakåt så han föll till det kalla golvet. Han skrek ut när hans bakhuvud slog i först.

Tala greppade till även sin egen förvåning Charles arm när vakten gjorde en gest till att sparka pojken på golvet.

"Vänta. Låt oss göra en deal." Charles tittade på honom förfrågande. "Nu ser vi att ungen ändå kommer att tjalla om vad som skett hittills. Skadan är redan skedd."

Charles nickade. "Precis så låt mig nu ta vara på tillfället och lämna oss."

"Nu när jag ändå har tagit mig besväret och komma ner hit, så kan väl jag drar fördel av att med." Tala log mot honom. "Låt mig få ta en omgång först."

"Varför skulle du vilja det." Vakten såg alvarligt på honom. Han visste att lagkaptenen som stod framför honom var känd som skoningslös, och han kunde för tillfället inte tyda tonåringens beteende. Rödhåringen kunde få vem han ville i hela klostret. Fan han visste att även Boris själv var intresserad vid vissa tillfällen, så varför ville kaptenen nu nöja sig med pojkspolingen på golvet. Vad var hans syfte?

Med en suck steg han förbi rödhåringen på väg ut.

"Du är skyldig mig en."

Tala log fortfarande när dörren slog igen bakom honom. Han tittade på den darrande varelsen på golvet som försökte krypa bort från honom. Han skakade på huvudet och gick bort och greppade pojken i armen som skrek av förskräckelse.

"Nej!, Snälla, snälla! Jag lovar, jag ska inte säga nåt. Bara låt mig gå!"

Tala drog pojken till sig som nu hostade av sina tunga snyftningar. "Knip igen unge. Jag har bättre smak än så." blondinen tittade upp på honom med blodsprängda ögon.

"Menar du…?"

"Var tyst ett tag." Han reste sig och gick längre in i rummet där han började leta efter en tom väggyta där han mindes att en bakdörr skulle finnas. Till hans besvikelse så såg han att den gamla dörren han syftat på var igen guten. Troligen ansåg Boris att det bara behövdes en utgång eftersom rummet bara användes som förråd.

"Skit." Han var tvungen att gå till plan två. Hans blick höjdes upp till taket där ventilationstrumman fanns. Han klev upp på en av de många lådorna och slet loss locket.

"Stick nu. Vi pratar aldrig mer om det här." Han skulle precis hjälpa den förväntansfulla pojken upp då dörren flög upp igen. Charles stannade upp av synen och hela ansiktet visade ilska.

"Så du försöker blåsa mig Tala?"

"Sen när blev vi så oformella?" Tala var lika lugn som förut. Han satte ner blondinen på marken igen eftersom han visste att han ändå inte skulle hinna slänga upp honom i ventilationen nu. Men pojken gjorde det enda han kunde tänka på och klängde sig fast i kaptenens midja hårt. Tala såg ner på honom irriterande. "Släpp."

"Nej! Snälla… låt honom inte… jag ber dig!!"

Pojken började åter gråta hysterisk och höjde snyftningarna ännu mer när Tala greppade hans arm hastig så han tvingade att släppa taget.

"Stick iväg. Kom ihåg vad vi sa."

"Skulle inte tro det." Charles var redan framme men Tala sträckte ut armen mot honom igen som han gjort innan.

"Jag tar hans plats." Båda tittade chockat på honom. Tala knuffade ungen våldsamt mot dörren. "Stick sa jag." Man kunde se att pojken var osäker, men han var mer rädd så han satte full fart ut i korridoren och bortom synhåll när dörren slog igen.

Tala hann inte tänka mer innan han blev våldsamt uppknuffad mot väggen och giriga läppar började smaka sidan av hans hals. Charles andning var tung och uppspelt då hans händer vandrade vilt över tonåringen kropp.

Talas armar hände längs sidorna. Hans blick var tom och riktad mot väggen mittemot.

"Inte visste jag att snorungen betydde så mycket för dig…" viskade Charles i hans öra.

"Det gör han inte," svarade han när Charles lyfte upp hans handleder ovanför hans huvud mot väggen dominerande. Han gjorde inget motstånd. "Men som du sa. Jag var skyldig dig en. Lika bra att ta det nu, för jag kommer inte ha tid med dig sen. " Han flyttade huvudet då Charles flyttade över till andra sidan av hans hals. Tala kunde redan känna en rejäl höjning genom vaktens uppknäppta byxor. Tala kunde inte låta bli att undra hur han kunde vara så attraktiv att han kunde skapa en sådan reaktion så enkelt. Han kunde inte förstå det.

"Just det, ditt lag bildas idag, har jag rätt? Då blir vi upptagna eller?" Tala kunde inte svara då Charles läppar trycktes våldsamt mot hans i en dominerande kyss. Tala brydde sig inte ens om att besvara den och vakten slösade ingen tid med att tvinga in sin tunga i tonåringens mun. Om Tala hade varit känslosam just nu hade han erkänt att han glömt den hemska spritsmaken vakten gav honom från deras tidigare möte för ett halvår sen. Rödhåringens händer vilade nu rastlöst på vaktens axlar då mannen tryckte sin kropp mot hans hårdare mot stenväggen för närmare kontakt. Igen mer tydligt kände Tala hårdnaden från mannen mot sitt skrev och han fick hindra sig själv att chippa efter andan. Charles märkte inget då han var helt uppspelt inombords och började girigt gräva under tonåringen Vit-orange jacka och tröja innan han fann de vältränade magmusklerna som han sökt efter. Snart gick han över till ryggen och om möjligt drog han tonåringen ännu närmare till sig. Han kunde inte hjälpa att stöna då deras lägre skrev fick stadig kontakt igen. Tala höll igen sin andning ännu en gång. Det var inte för att han njöt det minsta, men vid såna här tillfällen hade hans kropp vänt sig mot honom. Minuterna fortsatte med mer smekande men till slut drog Charles ifrån och backade ett halvt steg. Tala vände huvudet igen till vänster och med stängda ögon log han. Charles händer släppte hans kläder och började dra ner sina byxor.

Talas leende blev bredare.

´Äntligen´

Charles kunde inte alls vara beredd på knäet som plötsligt vigt kom uppflygande och träffade honom klockrent i magen. Andan flög ur honom och han vek sig dubbelvikt.

Hans ansikte flög upp med chockade ögon men de möttes av en beslutsam knytnäve som slog honom ur balans igen.

"Att du fortfarande ge dig på de försvarslösa pojkarna, du är för sorglig. Man märker att du inte uppskattar dem som försvar sig dock, eller vad säger du Charles?" Tala sparkade mannen igen som försökte resa sig upp. Han svor över sig själv att han inte hade sina stålhättor kängor på sig. Men detta fick duga.

"Vad sysslar du med. Vi hade en deal!"

"Som om jag skulle ge efter åt ett svin som du. Jag kanske inte har något liv men jag har tillräckligt med värdighet än lägga mig på rygg för en ynkrygg som du!"

Tala slog ut näven igen men denna gång fångades den upp i svingen av Charles som blängde på honom. Tala bröt sig enkelt loss och slog till med andra näven över näsan på vakten som skrek ut när blodet började spruta ut.

Ett slag till fick han in innan vakten föll till marken och denna gång stänkte det upp på kaptenens ansikte. Tala log igen när hans ansikte kom i kontakt med blodet.

Sadisten i honom njöt. Han vet inte när han börjat älska åsynen av blod. Men med en uppväxt i detta fängelse var det inte lätt att inte utveckla nån sorts störning som läkarna kallar det. Även om Tala skulle någon gång släppas ut ur klostret så hade han inte ansetts som nån friskförklarad person, så varför längta? Här inne var han trygg så länge han höll sig i form och höll uppe sin fasad som skoningslös sadist. Så länge ingen vågade göra anspråk på honom var han säker.

"Har aldrig sett dig så här attraktiv Charles."

"Vad tror du Boris säger om det här?" Vakten skakade och man såg att han inte kunde sluta blöda.

"Om vad?" Han fattade vinken med Talas iskalla blick mot hans. "Du föll."

Med ett öronbedövande rytande kastade sig Charles över tonåringen som inte var beredd av det plötsliga beteendet. De föll till golvet och Tala blockade ett slag som skulle ha träffat hans tinning.

Av att vakten var så skakig gjorde det enkelt att skalla honom ur balans igen. Tala vara förvånad att Charles inte var så stark som han trott. Hade han vetat detta innan så hade han nitat jäveln direkt när han kommit in hit.

Han reste sig och greppade vaktens hår så han reste sig med mycket besvär.

"Bara så att vi är på samma blad. Ge fan i barnen." Med ett sista leende fick Charles smaka på en vältränad spark som skickade honom bakåt med hård kraft.

En tonåring med lila blick gick igenom källare korridoren. Hans hår var i en nyans av silver och hans hy var ännu blekare.

Han hade blivit irriterad av de många ungdomar som befanns sig på de övre våningarna. Och för att slippa konsekvenserna för mord på några av dem hade han valt att omplacerad sig själv. Visst var han generös?

Det var svårt att tro att han äntligen var här. Han hade fått gå igenom två ofrivilliga militärläger för att komma hit. Men var gjorde man annars om man inte hade någon stans att ta vägen? Hellre här än att samhället tog honom. Dit gick han inte tillbaka. Han hade hört om Balcov Klostret. Och nu var han fast. Lika bra att göra sig hemmastadd, tills han skulle träffa sina lagkamrater. Han visste att kaptenen för laget skulle ha bott här hela sitt liv. Tuff uppväxt.

Precis i trappan sprang en liten figur rätt in i honom och hade det varit nått annat än denna lilla hysteriska grabb som det var hade det inte blivit en nådig utgång.

"Hjälp! Du måste hjälpa!"

Bryan såg ner på grabben som inte var längre än till hans bröstkorg. "Stick."

Man såg att pojken inte våga be igen så han fortsatte upp för trappan.

Dock var Bryan tvungen att erkänna att pojken väckt hans nyfikenhet så han fortsatte längre ner i korridoren. Snart kunde han höra dova ljud ju närmare han kom.

Han stannade upp vid förråden av ljuden och plötsligt brakade ena dörren sönder och ut kom en man utflygande som landade vid hans fötter in princip medvetslös.

Strax efter kom en annan tonåring i hans egen ålder ut. Hans hår var lika rött som blodet i hans ansikte… vänta lite?

Rödhåringen var på väg därifrån då han fick syn på Bryan som mötte hans isblåa blick. De stirrade på varandra en sekund så lila mötte isblå. De sa ingenting till varandra och snart började rödhåringen gå därifrån mot trappan där Bryan stötte på den hysteriska pojken.

"kyligt." sa Bryan till sig själv, och han såg ner på den medvetslösa vakten vid hans fötter. Snart formade ett sadistiskt leende på hans läppar. "Jag tror jag kan trivas här."

**Nu är första kapitlet ute och det är upp till er om ni vill att denna storyn ska fortsätta. Jag väntar på ert svar. På återseende! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hejsan igen. ****Hoppas Julen var bra för er alla. Här har jag lagt upp kapitel två och som jag sa i kapitel 1 får ni gärna komma med tips om hur ni vill att historian ska utveckla sig och om den ska det. var snälla och flamma inte. **

**varning: se kapitel 1. **

**"konversation"**

**´Tänker´**

Tala sköljde munnen i kranen innan han spottade argsint i handfatet. "Fan vilken vidrig smak." Han morrade av minnet av vad som just hänt innan han blängde på sin spegelbild ovanför handfatet.

´Varför gick jag så långt för den där grabben?´

Han visste inte det. Han kunde ärligt säga att han inte känt något alls när ungen höll på att kvävas på sina egna tårar eller när han desperat klängde sig fast om rödhåringens midja. Det enda som tydde på att han hade känslor var att han inte ville ge pojken till Charles. Kanske det inte handlade om pojken alls. Kanske han bara ville göra vakten förbannad. Nu var han glad att han gjort mer än bara det. Ligger han kvar på sjukbingen mer än två veckor så är det nytt rekord. Han hoppades verkligen det nu när han sköljde av blodet från sitt ansikte.

Han log av tanken tills dörren till hans rum slog våldsamt upp och han gick snabbt ut från sitt så kallade badrum som inte var större än en garderob och var länkat till hans enkla rum. Han mötte sin besökare som han redan visste var Boris. Innan han ens hann buga respektfullt mot sin överordnad möttes han av baksidan av Boris hand.

"Vad har du ställt till med!" Rödhåringen hindrade sig själv för att lägga handen mot sin nu röda kind för det skulle bara göra saken värre. Boris hatade tecken på svaghet och minsta lilla aning av att någon av hans elever visade det skulle bara innebära en tur biljett till tortyrkammaren för dem, och i detta fall Tala.

"Jag vet inte vad du menar sir."

Boris morrade skarpt och tänkte slå till tonåringen igen men hindrade sig också eftersom han visste att uttagningarna började snart. Han skulle riskera att skrämma upp de nya rekryterna om den starkaste spelaren kom dit blåslagen.

De skulle få gott om tid att upptäcka Boris disciplin metoder senare. Just nu… var det trygghet och varmt välkomnande barnen behövde.

"Jag vet att det var du Tala! Ingen annan kan ha skadat vakten så illa på så kort tid. Varför?!"

Tala log på insidan. ´Det verkar som om det var ett nytt rekord.´

Han valde att inte svara och ryggade nästan tillbaka när Boris morrade och rörde sig igen. Mannen gick runt i cirklar i rummet innan han vände sig mot kaptenen igen.

"Jag skiter i vad du gjorde just nu, men du ska veta Tala. Nästa gång slipper du inte undan bestraffning. Du kan tacka att uttagningarna börjar snart och du kan anse dig själv som tursam."

Tala tittade ner i golvet tills hans överordnade hand smekte den ömma kinden. Han ville flytta sig undan beröringen men han valde att stå kvar. Det här var inte Charles. Boris gav en bara ett visst antal chanser.

"Har du förstått mig Tala?"

"Ja, sir."

"Ska det upprepas igen?"

"Nej, sir."

"Bra, Dåså, eftersom vi är nu är klara på den här punkten antar jag att det är dags att träffa de återstående spelarna i vårt team, tycker du inte?"

Tala svarade inte, det var bäst så för han visste att Boris kommentar inte var en fråga. Boris ställde aldrig frågor man skulle svara på. Det var _finare_ order.

"Jag behöver inte påminna dig om hur viktig din roll som lagkapten innebär och betyder för oss? Hur mycket jag räknar med att du ska klara av med från och med nu?"

Han fick ett tyst tecken att det gick bra att svara denna gång.

"Jag ska inte göra dig besviken, sir."

"Nej, det räknar jag med Tala. Nu, låt oss gå. Vi har nya elever som väntar."

Boris lät rödhåringen gå först innan dörren slogs igen efter dem och rummet lämnades i tystnad.

Den stora hallen var fyllt av ett trettiotal barn i åldrarna från 8 och uppåt. De satt tätt tillsammans på golvet och tittade oroande på vakterna som var placerade på rummets långsidor klädda i svarta kappor.

Många av pojkarna var från Moskvas gator, Boris hade sina kontakter utanför klostrets väggar att leta upp talanger som skulle passa in i organisationen.

Vissa av pojkarna verkade mer självsäkra än andra då tysta konversationer gick runt i gruppen. Snart tog tystnaden till då en dörr uppe vid balkongen öppnades och fångade upp allas blickar.

"Välkomna mina elever." Boris stod med en kappa inte olikt vakternas, men med mer detaljer och av högre rang. Hans blick genom de röda glasögonen gick över gruppen av barn som tittade upp med blandade känslor i blickarna. Han kunde se allt. Rädsla, nyfikenhet, även en smula av beundran i vissa.

"Jag är mycket nöjd över att ni har valt att komma hit till Balcov Klostret. Det är här som er framtid ska avgöras om ni är menade att skapa storhet inom Beyblade sporten. Det är här ni kommer att möta era öden av storhet. Och vissa kommer att upptäcka att ödet är en oförutserbar kraft…"

Han stannade upp av sitt dolda skämt innan han sträckte ut sina armar över balkongräcket.

"Jag finner ingen mening i att dra ut på det hela längre. Ni kommer att få visa upp era färdigheter och bästa förmågor inför mig. Ni kommer självklart att få tävla mot varandra, och det är bara vinnarna av de matcherna som kommer att få stanna här på Balcov klostret och fortsätta sin utbildning och jag önskar er alla lycka till. "

Provet var snart igång, vakterna delade in pojkarna (I denna gruppen fanns inga flickor, ifall ni undrar) i grupper och de fick mötas två och två. I vissa fall blev matcherna oavgjorda, och då blev båda underkända och i många fall var förlusten framme direkt eftersom pojkarna inte spelade i Beyblade banor utan på öppet stengolv med sprickor. Det var en del av träningen. Boris ansåg att elevernas första prioritet var att lära sig spela på alla sorters terräng och att banorna var för detaljerad träning. Vad skulle spelarna göra för nytta om de bara kunde spela på runda diskar? Som beyblade spelare var det en utmärkt kunskap självklart… men som soldat skulle man kunna skicka iväg sin beyblade så fort Boris knäppte med fingrarna oavsett var de befann sig.

Boris såg en del talanger direkt när matcherna startade och med en njutning tänkte han över Balcov Klostrets framtid. När den första omgången var färdig fanns det 10 barn kvar. Och till deras förvåning lät Boris dem köra en omgång till. Efter den omgången hade fler pojkar blivit underkända på grund av utmattning och de fick genast lämna salen. Nu återstod 5 pojkar kvar, och det var även dem pojkarna som Boris hade sett tidigt att de hade mer potential än de andra.

"Bra jobbat elever, ni har visat er talang och får nu börja er utbildning hos oss. Ni kommer snart att tilldelas rum och ikväll när vi äter kvällsmat..."

Boris såg deras ansiktsuttryck lysa upp av orden angående mat. Han log lätt, vissa av dem hade säkert inte ätit ordentligt på dagar. Detta var perfekt. Hungriga och svaga kroppar var lätta att manipulera.

"...Så kommer ni att få träffa era handledare som också är era överordnade. Vi kommer också att gå igenom våra regler…"

"Vadå överordnade?"

Boris stannade upp och lät sin blick falla på en av pojkarna i gruppen.

Han var äldst runt 14 år och visade mer självsäkerhet än de andra pojkarna som tittade förskräckt på sin kamrat. Han var brunett med lika bruna ögon och en frisyr som visade klart att han var från gatan. Hans kläder var i militär stil med svarta byxor och en för stor militär grön jacka över som gick ner till knävecken. Pojken grinade och ställde sig upp med blicken upp mot Boris.

"Är det inte vi som ska bli tränade att bli dina bästa? Varför ska vi ha överordnade?"

"Vad är ditt namn pojke?"

Pojkens flin blev ännu bredare och självsäkrare, Han gillade uppmärksamheten han fick.

"Derek."

"Du gjorde bra ifrån dig på uttagningen Derek. Du kanske är en av det bästa av er." Boris rullade fingrarna mot räcket. "Men ni är ingenting mot mina bästa spelare. Det är därför ni ska ha handledare som kan lära er att bli så bra som det krävs här. Ni har inte börjat er resa till framgång än så respekt förväntas från er till era överordnade."

"Hur vet du att jag inte klarar av dem? Det verkar inte ens som dem vill visa sig här. Jag ser att det står någon bakom dig, är han en av de bästa som du har så kan jag möta honom här och nu i utbyte av att jag hamnar i din elit om jag vinner."

Boris kunde inte låta bli att flina nu, dock att Tala rös bakom honom. Ungen visste inte att han lekte med elden. Om det hade varit han eller någon annan i klostret som talat med Boris så där så hade dem inte levt inom de närmaste minuterna. Han antog att Boris lät honom hålla på för att de inte kommit in i klostrets regler än. Om pojken ens ville ha en framtid så skulle han vara tvungen att backa upp sina ord snart. Och Tala hade sett att ungen redan var körd om han skulle bli utmanad.

Boris knäppte med fingrarna som gjorde att Tala väcktes ur sina tankar och gick fram till räcket med. Han lät sin isblå blick blänga på pojken som genast tappade sitt flin. De andra pojkarna visade rädsla. Då fick han syn på… den blonda pojken bredvid. Samma pojke som i incidenten i källaren. Hur kunde pojken ha presterat sitt bästa i uttagningen när han visste vad som fanns inom dessa väggar? Varför hade han inte stuckit när han hade chansen?

"Detta är de bästa Derek, men du är inte i närheten av värdig att möta de bästa jag har. Du får ta den plats jag ger dig, och se till att du lever upp till våra förväntningar. Om saken fortfarande är att du vill visa upp dig så kan vi ta det en annan gång."

"Jag vet att jag kan slå de där." Fortsatte kille kaxigt.

Boris suckade. Denna unge var illa ute, det visste Tala.

"Det är okej, sir. Jag kan visa honom…" mumlade han så de andra inte skulle höra.

"Tig Tala." svarade Boris med ett leende för att inte visa sin irritation. "Du ska inte slösa din tid, det har jag lärt dig. Jag vet vad som kan ge ung jävlarna där nere ett riktigt välkomnande."

"Kanske jag har underskattat dig Derek" fortsatte han med högre ton. "Som du vill, du ska få en chans att ta dig till min elit."

Tala hindrade sig själv att fnysa av skämtet.

"Du ska få möta någon som är värdig. Och låt mig påpeka att du borde vara tacksam för detta är första gången något sådant här händer likaså en engångs händelse."

De elektroniska dörrarna öppnades under balkongen och ut kom en annan pojke. Han var inte mycket längre än de andra pojkarna på golvet, och han var klädd i grönt. Hans lila hår var mörkare än Boris och hans röda ögon spändes i pojkarna framför sig. Han verkade inte alls på spänn över att träffa de andra pojkarna, och de fick snart se en blänkande lila Beyblade i hans hand. Derek hade aldrig sett en sådan Beyblade förut.

"Så vem av er nybörjare är mitt nästa offer?" Var hans första kommentar med ett grin.

Derek spände blicken i honom och gick fram. "Den ända som kommer vara offer här är du!"

"Jag ger dig en chans att dra dig ur grabben. Jag har sett mycket bättre beyblade spelare än du som varit mindre fulla av skit. Jag brukar inte vara så artig och ge motspelaren en chans, men jag tycker du är så sorglig att du behöver all hjälp du kan få. Se det som en välkomspresent. "

Derek lät redan sitt humör skjuta i höjden av förelämpningen.

"Du ska nog få se när jag tar din plats i eliten!" Svarade brunetten, och riktade sin kastare mot honom.

Han suckade tröttsamt, och sneglade upp mot Boris och Tala. Boris grinade med och nickade till honom. Han nickade tillbaka och vände sig mot nybörjaren igen.

"Som du vill, du ska snart få ett bryskt uppväckande lillen."

"hehe, tittar vem som pratar, du är inte äldre än mig."

"Vi får väl se. Dra igång!" utan förvarning sköt lila håringen iväg sin Beyblade mot Derek som inte var beredd. Eftersom det fortfarande inte fanns någon bana framför dem så spelade dem på det öppna golvet. Den lila Beybladen flög förbi Dereks ansikte som tog ett steg bakåt innan han drog igång med. Hans motståndares beyblade värmde upp i lite cirklar innan den stannade mitt på golvet mellan dem.

"Ha! Ska du vara elit? Du låter din Blade snurra på stället helt oskyddat!"

"Attackera då om du tro det är så enkelt." Var svaret.

Derek laddade upp sin fulla styrka och gick rakt mot den lila Beybladen.

"Du är körd! Attack!"

Hans blå Beyblade träffade den lila klockrent med den flyttade sig inte en millimeter. Dereks däremot flög över med en volt och landade en bit bort innan den slutade snurra.

Derek saknade ord men innan han hann säga något vände sig hans motståndare mot de andra fyra chockade pojkarna.

"Dra igång! Röt han mot dem.

"Alla fyra samtidigt?" frågade den blonda pojken och tittade upp mot Boris som nickade.

"Du med, börja om!" Derek blick möttes med sin motståndare igen. Han var fortfarande chockad men han plockade upp sin Beyblade och drog igång igen tillsammans med de andra pojkarna.

De cirkulerade runt den lila Beyblade i en klassisk rörelse. Det var uppenbart att de aldrig hade tävlat ihop förut. Snart gick de till attack tillsammans men det blev samma resultat som tidigare. Den lila Beybladen rörde sig inte en knyck och de andras åkte iväg en bra bit och började vobbla förtvivlat.

"Tro inte ni kommer undan så lätt." Den lila gick till action och tog en enorm fart utan sats. Beybladen gick in i ett ormliknande mönster och snart blev en efter en tacklade och ingen av dem klarade av den råa styrkan så deras Beyblade gick sönder i oberäkneliga bitar. Matchen var slut.

Det var helt tyst i rummet förutom ljudet av den lila Beyblade som fortfarande snurrade oberörd som ingenting hade hänt. Snart for den tillbaka till sin mästares hand och han skakade på huvudet lätt innan han gick tillbaka flinande mot dörren.

"Eliten…" hördes med flinet innan dörren stängdes igen.

"Jaha då var det överstökat. Hoppas ni är nöjda med förhandstitten på hur starka jag förväntar mig att ni ska bli."

Pojkarna var fortfarande förstummade och Boris blick föll på en viss person som verkade tappat talförmågan.

"Jag är besviken på dig Derek, jag trodde du hade mer att ge. Och av att tyda på din imitation av en fisk så förmodar jag att du trodde du hade mer att ge också."

Derek blängde upp på balkongen. Men rös av blicken Boris nu gav honom.

"Jag säger bara detta en gång. Man får inte hur många chanser som helst under denna utbildning. Gör mig besviken igen Derek och priset kommer att bli högt."

Med det sagt blev pojkarna visade ut ur lokalen till sina respektive rum. En av vakterna som blev kvar gick genast ut på golvet och började sopa upp smulorna av pojkarnas blades.

Talas blick föll på bitarna innan han lämnade balkongen. Det var längesen han behövt uppleva att få sin beyblade krossad. Att vara med om en sådan händelse i Beyblade världen var något av det värsta man kunde uppleva. Och ändå visste Tala att de där pojkarna hade kommit undan alldeles för lätt.

´Välkommen till helvetet pojkar.´

Boris och han gick genom korridoren till tränarrummet. Tala brydde sig inte om att fråga något, för han visste att han bara skulle få en örfil och inget svar så det var bäst att bara följa med.

De stannade framför det stora träningsrummet och Boris vände sig mot honom.

"Dags att träffa dina Lagkamrater Tala. Från och med nu är det bäst att du inte sviker mig som Kapten."

Med det gick dem in och möttes av tre ungdomar som ställde sig upp från bänken de suttit på.

"Välkommen mina soldater." Sa Boris då de ställde upp sig på ett respektfullt led framför dem.

Det var tre killar och Tala kände till sin förvåning utan att visa det igen två av dem. Den första var spelaren som nyss krossade nybörjarnas Beyblades. Nu var Tala säker på att ungen var äldre än de andra. Han var bara… kortväxt.

Den andra kände han igen på den intensiva blicken han fick. Samma kille som nästan hade tagit emot Charles i korridoren efter deras incident imorse. Hans hår var nästan silverfärgat och hans blick var lika kall som vintern utanför. Passande för detta laget. Undrar om det var han som hade tjallat på honom om Charles för Boris?

Den tredje kände han inte igen. Killen var blond och längst av alla i laget. För att inte tala om välbyggd. Också en bra insatts för laget. Rå styrka.

Som första blick verkade de vara väl utvalda spelare, men han visste säkert när han sett dem på Beyblade banan.

"Idag är det en stor dag då ni alla äntligen har anlänt. Det kan vi tacka min överste Lord Voltair för självklart, och jag behöver ännu självklarare inte påminna er om vilken disciplin som börjar härifrån inte sant?

"Ja sir." Fick han från svar från alla.

"Det är bra pojkar. Det blir mer prat om det senare. Nu vill jag att ni träffar min starkaste Beyblade spelare som också har utsetts till er kapten. Tala."

Tala kände genast kalla blickar från sina så kallade lagkamrater. Det här skulle bli trevligt… och ja han var sarkastisk.

"Tala är uppväxt i detta kloster och jag har personligen övervakat hans träning under hans uppväxt så jag vet att detta var rätt val för rollen som Kapten och det kommer att fortsätta så, så vidare ingen av er bevisar i mina ögon att ni är värdiga att ta er an rollen."

´wow, tack Boris, uppmuntra dem till myteri innan vi ens har börjat… svin.´

"Jag behöver inte säga mer om det, utan lämnar er nu att bekanta er. Tala jag förväntar mig samling i stora salen om en kvart."

"Ja sir."

Med det lämnade coachen dem och en stor tystnad hängde i rummet.

"Lediga" var det enda Tala sa innan han gick bort för att luta sig mot väggen. Killarna verkade osäkra men började snart röra sig om i rummet. Den långa och den korta satte sig på bänken med den silverhåriga gick bort och ställde sig mot väggen med armarna i kors mitt emot Tala.

"Jag ska göra det enkelt för er. Om ni tror att jag har fjäskat mig till denna ledar rollen så har ni fel. Jag har inget för den där mannen och om ni ens har lite förstånd så kommer ni snart inse vad ni har gett er in på. Boris är lika stort svin som ni redan har misstänkt."

Han visste inte hur detta skulle sluta men vilket som så var han tvungen att skapa lite band inom laget. De var alla illa ute om Boris skulle upptäcka i framtiden att laget inte utvecklas som han vill för att de har dålig relation. Tala hade inget för att visa känslor, men om han var tvungen att visa någon typ av att så var det mot sina lagkamrater.

"Vad är era namn?"

Han vände sig mot den klart yngsta personen först men ingen av dem svarade. Han försökte igen.

"Det var en bra uppvisning du visade upp därute. Du vet redan hur Boris fungerar verkar det som. Verkar som om jag få spelar själv för att se dig i action på riktigt."

"Jag är inte ett nytt ansikte för honom. Jag är ifrån en av baserna utanför Moskva. Boris har känt till oss länge. Och du kan kalla mig Ian. "

Tala nickade. Han visste att Boris hade andra baser runt om i Ryssland och nu var det rätt enkelt att lista ut att han kunde förvänta mycket av dessa spelare.

"Vi fortsätter därute, verkar som om vi behöver en annan metod av presentationer."

De följde efter sin nya kapten in i en stor sal. Ian märkte att som i den gamla salen fanns inga Beyblade banor. Detta rummet hade också stengolv fast med slätare yta och det var stort och rymligt.

Tala gick ut och vände sig mot dem. "Bara att göra saker klara. Även om jag försöker skapa någon form av band så är det bara för att det är nödvändigt för lagets bästa. Men jag är fortfarande er kapten och jag skiter fullständigt i vad Boris säger om saken. Om ni vill åt titeln måste ni slå ner mig och jag har inte planerat att lämna ifrån mig den. Boris ingår inte i det här, ni har inte vad som krävs för att slå mig så nu gör vi det klart för oss innan vi gå vidare med laget.

Han drog ut sin kastare och han såg genast en välbekant gnista i sina lagkamraters ögon.

"Får se om ni har vad som krävs för att möta Wolborg."

"Är allt tillåtet?" frågade den långa killen som drog ut sin kastare tillsammans med Ian.

"I Demolition Boys är allt tillåtet. Det är vårt lagnamn förresten. Ditt namn?"

"Kalla mig Spencer." Svarade killen med ett grin då han riktade sin kastare mot sin kapten.

"Dåså, dra igång!" Alla sköt iväg sina beyblades som snart började Cirkulera runt om i rummet och det tog inte lång tid innan Ian och Spencer gick rakt mot sin kapten.

"Om ni ska söka närstrid får ni mena det!" beordrade kapten som lade sig i försvarsläge.

Ians lila blade och Spencers blå mötte upp med Talas silver och började pressa kaptenen bakåt.

´Jag erkänner att dem är starka. Verkar som om vi har träningstimmar med detaljer framför oss.´

"Snyggt… Men som sagt, jag är kapten." Med en handrörelse stannade Tala blade upp utan problem och de andra två tvingades ut längs sidorna av den plötsliga halten.

De var båda klart förvånade.

"Välkomna till Balcov klostret. Woldborg!"

Silverbladen började lysa och snart uppenbarande sig en ståtlig vintervarg. Den morrade lätt åt sin motståndare en sekund innan han dök mot deras blades. Tala kände att det var svårare än han trodde att slå dem ur balans, men han fick ändå ner dem. De såg inte hur han mycket energi han lade i attacken. Bra. Han ville inte uppmuntra dem.

"Dåså, två borta en kvar. Var är den tredje? "

Innan han hunnit säga mer så kom en grön (**1**) beyblade från sidan och knockade honom klockrent. Han tvingades att backa en meter innan han fick full kontroll igen. Hans blick föll på den silverhåriga spelaren som fortfarande stod med armarna nonchalant i kors. Ett sadistiskt flin riktades mot Tala som flinade tillbaka.

"Jag ser att det är lite mer ös i dig. Men det ändrar inget."

"Vi får väl se hur bra våran utsedda kapten är. Och innan du frågar, du kan kalla mig Bryan."

**(1.) Efter som denna historia utspelar sig innan säsong ett så ska Bryans beyblade var i lätt nyans lila. Men jag valde att använda den gröna beyblade som han använder i säsong tre istället för den är mycket snyggare. Jag vet inte om någon tänkte på det men rätt ska vara rätt. **

**Här var det slut på kapitel 2 och om ni vill att denna ska fortsätta så kan jag ha kapitel 3 klart ganska snart. Det är bara till att trycka på Review-knappen och säga till. **

**På återseende! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hejsan allihop, varsågoda är här det utlovade kapitel 3. **

"**Konversation"**

**´Tänker´**

**Varning: se kapitel 1. **

"Jasså du tror du har det som krävs för att slå mig Bryan? Det får vi väl se"

Talas blade återhämtade sig snabbt och gick till angrepp mot den gröna. Bryan släppte sin nonchalanta pose o gick ut längre på golvet medan de två bladen cirkulerade runt dem.

Han hade inte träffat någon som var så här stark under uttagninglägrern, det erkände han. Men han ville inte missa chansen att reta killen nu när hans motståndare tagit sin titel på så stort allvar. Han kunde tänka sig att rödhåringen hade fått för sig att Bryan skulle var rädd för honom nu när han bevittnat händelsen i källaren imorse. Men Bryan tänkte ändra den tanken så fort som möjligt. Titeln som kapten sket han fullständigt i, men tonåringen hade fångat Bryans intresse, vilket inte hände ofta så han ville se hur långt det här kunde gå.

"Nej kapten. Vi får se hur bra du igentligen är."

Deras blade kraschade igen och båda fick ett bra avstånd från varandra. Tala skulle just attackera igen då han plötsligt kände en kylig vind susa förbi hans vänstra överarm. Han ignorera det just då för den försvann lika snabbt som den kom och han fortsatte att fokusera på matchen. Han studerade den gröna bladen och såg direkt att det inte var en leksak, han såg också att den ändrade rörelsemönster.

´Han ändrar mönstret tillräckligt tydligt för att finna en öppning… där!´

"Wolborg!" Som förväntat dök vargen upp igen och gick mot den gröna bladen i full fart. Men vad som förvånade Spencer och Ian var den oväntade sidoförflyttningen han gjorde i sista stund.

Bryan log.

"Säg inte att du missade."

Kaptenen flinade tillbaka. "Tro inte jag är så dum att attackera rakt på när du uppenbarligen har ett totem. Du väntade bara på rätt ögonblick."

"Verka som om du inte svävar allt för mycket i det blå." Han tyckte på axeln och ropade ut. "Falborg, kom ut!"

Lika snabbt som Talas varg, uppenbarade sig en ståtlig örn.

"Som jag trodde." Tala fick Wolborg att tvärvända och gick direkt på örnen innan den lokaliserat honom.

"Shit." Bryan tvingades på försvaret innan han starkt återhämtade sig och gick på med full kraft.

"Falborg!"

"Sätt honom på plats Wolborg!"

Rummet lös upp i klart ljus mellan blått och lila innan en kollotionssmäll inföll. Kvar lämnades bara rök och grus från det krossade golvet och Ian och Spencer hostade av den nu tunga luften därinne.

Röken skingrade sig och kvar stod en spelare, med tung andning och handen för högerarmen. Ögonen var stängda tills… isblå nyans uppenbarande sig sökande efter sin motståndare.

Han fann honom vid andra sidan av rummet liggande på sidan, även om han var fullt vid medvetandet. Han höll sin skadade blade i handen och studerade den fortfarande snurrande bladen framför sig. Den snurrade inte lika snabbt längre men var inte på att stanna heller.

Han skulle precis resa sig då en känga våldsamt trycktes mot hans bröstkorg och tvingade ner han på rygg.

"Det är dags du erkänner dig besegrad… Bryan." Den isblå blicken var kall och allvarlig. Inte lika intensiv som den han sett i morse men tonåringen såg att kaptenen menade allvar. En vanlig person hade skakat som ett asplöv just nu, men som den sadist han var gjorde Bryan det ända som föll honom naturligt. Han log sitt sadistiska flin.

"Jag erkänner mig besegrad kapten… För nu."

Tala blängde på honom mer. Det var inte reaktionen han väntat sig. Eller uppskattade. En röst sa till honom innefrån att krossa tonåringens revben där och då. Men… han ignorerade den. Med en fnysning drog han bort foten och började gå därifrån.

"Presentationen är över. Tar er till sal 210 nu direkt och slå er ner vid bordet längst in i rummet. Om ert lokalsinne är kasst så fråga efter vägen… om ni törs. Jag återkommer sen. Utgå."

Bryan låg kvar och såg efter tonåringen som lämnade salen med bestämda steg. Han var starkare än vad falken väntat sig. Men varför kände han sig inte hotad av honom? Tvärtom, det han hade känt under båda deras möten under dagen hade bara varit rent intresse.

Han reste sig upp och dammade av byxorna innan han lämnade salen med de andra nya lagkamraterna. Detta kunde verkligen bli intressant.

"Just min tur!" Tala slog näven i väggen frustrerat då han kollat över sin skadade blade. Den hade snurrat tills han tagit upp den men inte märkt då att den skulle behöva nya delar.

Och den där nya lagkamraten, han röt igen och började fundera över situationen medan han marscherade fram och tillbaka i sitt rum och viftade med armarna för att få ut sin frustration. 1

Han kom i kontakt med överarmarna med båda andflatorna och stannade upp. Blicken föll ner över vänster axel och såg att hans jacka hade en öppen reva där. Det var inte djupt så den gått genom hans svarta T-shirt men det fanns där.

´Hur…?´ Det enda han kom och tänka på var den tidiga vindpusten, men han hade inte mer att gå på.

Fint ännu mer frågor, Kunde hans dag bli värre? Först det mycket irriterande mötet i källaren, sen utskälld av Boris, sen fått nya kaxiga elever med dödslängtan under sitt namn, och nu en respektlös och arrogant jävel till lagkamrat, kunde det bli värre!?

Dörren slogs upp och hade Tala haft sitt vapen just då hade han skjutit utan att vända sig om.

"Kapten Tala, Boris kräver er närvaro i stora salen." Det var den långa av vakterna som han fått informationen om Charles av. Man såg på hans ansiktsuttryck att han inte var glad att stå vid Talas dörr. Troligen sur för att hans kamrat var på sjukhuset.

"Jag kommer." kaptenen lade Wolborg på bänken längst in i rummet och gick mot dörren blängande mot vakten. Vakten stod kvar i öppningen och flyttade inte ens när han var framme. Inte ett smart drag.

"Ur vägen." Vakten spände ögonen i honom men flyttade sig långsamt. Rödhåringen gick förbi men stannade tvärt av rösten.

"Du borde inte vara så respektlös mot oss Ivanov. Vi är fler än du tror."

´Perfekt, nu har jag nog varit med om allt idag. Sexuellt Trakasserad, slagen, utskälld, underskattad, utmanad, och nu hotad… kul.´

Tala vände sig snabbt om och slängde ut armen mot vaktens tinning som föll rörelse lös mot stengolvet. Tala log åt den orörliga formen. Fler? Vad gör det när de är så sorgliga. Han fortsatte sin färd mot stora salen som inget hade hänt, han kände sig redan bättre.

Stora salen. Eller sal 210 som den kallades. Där Boris hade sina stora möten eller i det här fallet en **"**välkomnsfest**"** för de nya. Salen var stor nog att rymma all nödvändig personal och inneboende men den var lika kall som alla andra.

Ian, Spencer och Bryan hade satt sig vid bordet längst in som deras kapten beordrade. Därifrån hade de bra sikt om vad som skedde och sades av talaren men var ändå lite längre ifrån de andra borden så de kunde viska ostört.

Längre fram satt de andra barnen som i deras ögon bara blev yngre och yngre för varje rad. Ian fick syn på Derek sitta längre fram. Grabben med dålig attityd som han besegrat innan. Brunetten fick även syn på honom och skickade en blängande blick. Ian log retfullt tillbaka.

Spencer suckade åt den sin lagkamrats attityd. Han hade först verkat som en mogen pojk trots sin längd men det tog inte lång tid efter presentationen som Spencer upptäckte att det var en kaxig skit till lagkamrat han hade fått.

Bryan var inte det minsta road. Tvärtom, irriterad var mer ordet. Och det var inget bra tecken. Flera gånger hade han kommit på småglien stirrat på honom med beundran. Han visste att de visste att han och de andra två tillhörde det nya ledande laget. Så uppmärksamhet var något han var tvungen att vänja sig vid från och med nu. Och han hatade det. Barn var det värsta han visste, folk var det värsta han visste. Allt var det värsta han visste. Och ju mindre han var tvungen att anpassa sig till dem småsakerna så var han nöjd.

Deras överordnade Boris stod längst fram i salen och fångade allas uppmärksamhet. Precis innan han skulle börja prata öppnades dörren och in kom deras kapten. Han gick fram till Boris som hänvisade honom till det och man kunde inte tyda eller höra vad som sades i rödhåringens öra. Kaptenens min var blank men han nickade innan han fortsatte genom salen och slog sig ner med dem vid bordet.

Ian tittade på honom men fick inget svar så han vände sig tillbaka mot Boris som började förklara regler om träningen och i allmänhet.

Spencer och Bryan lyssnade med och även dem kände att reglerna lät som ett skämt men vågade inte chansa på att de var det.

Träningen var obligatorisk även om sjukdom förekom. Träningstimmarna höll på från start till slut utan pauser. Läggdags tiden var kl. 22 varje kväll. Respekt och lydnad för alla överordnader var obligatoriska.

Det var där Boris pekade ut laget vilket fick alla att vända sig om mot dem. Ingen av dem log mot publiken precis som Boris ville ha det. Snart gick han över och hänvisade till vakterna som vanligt stod uppradade längs kanterna. Deras hållning var raka och större delen av deras ansikte var dolda av luvorna. På utsidan såg de ut som elitsoldater i munkdräkter. Men Tala visste att det var raka motsatsen till vad de igentligen var. Men hans åsikt var det ingen som frågade efter så varför bry sig?

Boris fortsatte med sina långa tal om framgång och lycka, men då och då klämde han in att förlust och svaghet inte var ett alternativ.

"Tror han verkligen att alla dessa regler kan följas av de små skitarna? De kommer att göra misstag." viskade Ian diskret.

Spencer nickade men han hade inget svar att ge. Bryan låtsades som ingenting för det berörde inte honom. Tala låtsades inte om att höra eftersom han fortfarande var på dåligt humör. När applåder från eleverna överröstade salen studerade de tre lagmedlemmarna Boris som med ett självsäkert flin vinkade och lämnade salen.

Visst var de lika nya i klostret som de andra barnen, men de visste redan mer med tanke på deras kaptens beteende. Boris berättade aldrig om konsekvenserna för misslyckande.

**(1) Denna tekniken använder jag när jag blir riktigt sur. den fungerar, jag lovar! **

**Okej, inte det bästa eller längsta kapitlet hittills men jag har drabbats av en stark dos av blockering. **

**Jag hoppas denna historia kommer att fortsätta ett tag till, och jag vill passa på att tacka min uppmuntrande och klart inspirerade kompis, Thegoldenlock! **

**Vill ni läsa en riktig bra fic, så rekommendera jag att ni går in på hennes profil och läser **

"**If I fall would you catch me?" **

**Det var allt för denna gång, på återseende! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hejsan allihopa. Nu är kapitel 4 här. varsågoda.**

"**konversation" **

**´Tanke´ **

**Varning: se kapitel 1. **

Boris lämnade salen nöjt och fortsatte till sitt kontor. Allt gick precis enligt planerna, barnen skulle snart få anpassa sig till organisationen. Han brydde sig inte om att tända lampan inne på sitt mörka kontor, ljuset från datorskärmen från skrivbordet och den öppna elden tvärs över rummet var tillräckligt.

Han plockade fram en stor hög med plastfack ur skrivbordslådan och slängde upp den på skrivbordet lagom till den trådlösa telefonen ringde.

"Ja, sir."

"Hur anpassar sig barnen till utbildningen?"

"Mycket bra sir. De har inte kommit in kontakt med detaljer än men det är bara en tidsfråga innan din framtida Arme är full igång med träning."

"Mycket bra Boris. Låt det fortsätta med framsteg. Och dem som inte håller måttet…"

"Jag vet sir. Det kommer inte att bli något problem. Ingen kommer att leta efter dem. Så fort de satte sina fötter här inne upphörde dem att existera." Boris tog bunten och gick över rummet till brasan.

"Och låt det förbli så."

"Ja, sir." Han släppte barnens personliga mappar och identifikationer i brasan och deras liv gick bokstavligen upp i rök.

"Hur går det med kärnan av organisationen?"

"Ah, mycket bra. De har träffats idag. Tala lät dem göra upp i en av träning salarna och av att tyda på samlingen idag tycks det ha gått bra."

"Deras träning ska vara striktare för utvecklingen skull Boris. Det är en bra peppning för de nya om Demolition visar vilka regler som gäller. Jag räknar med att du se till att det bli så."

"Självklart sir."

Linjen gick tyst och Boris tittade på askhögen som var kvar i brasan. ´välkomna till framtiden pojkar.´

Tala stod uppe på taket till klostret. Natten var kall men han hade ändå inte brytt sig att använda en till jacka. Han var fortfarande irriterad. Det var bara första dagen efter uttagningen och Boris hade smörat på så mycket under talet att det kommer bli världens chock för barnen den närmaste veckan. Skrik kommer att höras, svett, tårar, för att inte tala om blod kommer att rinna.

Han suckade. Han skulle inte få någon sömn för allt oljud de närmaste nätterna…

Tanken av att bo under samma tak som försvarslösa valpar gjorde honom illamående. Vem skulle få ta skiten om dem inte ville träna för utmattning. **Han**. Vem skulle barnen be om hjälp om vakterna skulle bli uttråkade. **Han**. Vem skulle Boris straffa om inte utvecklingen gick framåt. **Han**.

Han hindrade sig själv för att rysa för den sista tanken. Det var en månad sen sist…

´Jag måste bli stark, det finns inget annat alternativ för mig.´

Men han visste att villkoren för honom hade förändrats. Han hade ett lag nu. Vem som helst som skulle vilja vara kapten skulle tycka det vara positivt, men han var inte säker. Det var mycket press. Om han skulle få sina lagkamrater till framgång så skulle han få skydda dem och det skulle kräva mycket energi. Hade han tålamod, energi eller ens vilja att ta på sig tre liv och bördor till på sina axlar? Samtidigt som han inte fick släppa dem in på livet? Han var inte säker.

Greppet om räcket han höll hårdnade tills hans knogar blev vita, men hans tankar avbröts lika snabbt då han kände en annan närvaro bakom sig. Han fnös och fortsatte att studera utsikten när han listat ut vem det var.

"Vad vill du?"

Personen fnös tillbaka lika nonchalant som vanligt. "Trodde ingen var här uppe. Ser mig fortfarande omkring."

"Som du gjorde denna morgon?" Det var mer som ett uttalande än en fråga.

Bryan lämnade dörren och gick fram till räcket utan att kolla på sin kapten. "Om jag ska vara ärlig. Ja. Och vad var det du höll på med?"

"Det ska du skita i."

"Ville bara veta om det finns anledning att akta sig kring dig. Den där vakten hade tydligen sagt nåt känsligt. "Bryan log mot honom och vände ryggen till räcket för att luta sig mot det.

´Sagt? Han gav mig mer än ord…´

"Det borde även du fatta att man ska se upp. Du var där."

"Så vad sa han eftersom du skickade honom till sjukbingen?"

"Han var menad att skickas till graven. Och han bad mig städa mitt rum."

"Inte lust att snacka om det märker jag."

"Nämen är inte du en smart en."

Bryan fnös igen. Han fattade inte varför han ens försökte med rödhåringen. Han hade aldrig haft så här mycket tålamod med någon. Hans vanliga nonchalanta sida hade bara sagt åt tonåringen att dra nån annan stans om han ville ha livet i behåll, men den strategin fungerade inte här, det visst han. Han kunde också ha gått sin väg då han såg att platsen var ockuperad. Men av nån anledning blev det inte så.

Han kunde inte låta bli att känna något gemensamt med killen. Han hade samma ytliga sköld som Bryan själv, men rödhåringen visste nog inte om att Bryan visste det. I kaptenens ögon var nog falken bara en nyfiken börda. Bryan gillade övertaget han hade. Och han gillade utmaningar.

En tystnad föll över dem och de tog in utsikten. Bryan förstod att kaptenen hade gått upp hit, och han undrade om detta alltid hade varit hans utsiktsplats.

"När är nästa träningspass?"

"Imorgon." Bryan suckade av det simpla svaret.

"När imorgon, Spencer och Ian vill nog veta med."

"Hade jag vetat när så hade jag sagt det direkt för att slippa fler frågor." Tala visste att han borde svara på frågor som gällde laget men det var Boris som visste när de skulle börja och inte han. Men det behövde inte Bryan veta.

Bryan visste att han jobbade i motvind och han var ingen expert på att få folk att öppna sig så han lämnade ämnet för att finna en ny strategi.

I alla fall nu kunde han lika gärna göra det han tänkt göra från början.

Tala försökte ignorera den andra närvaron och var rätt irriterad över tonåringens sätt att vara kring honom. Han kunde inte placera fanskapet i en kategori. Han visste att han framgick som frågvis men Tala anade att det fanns nåt mer under ytan där. Han kände det. Om de inte hade varit i klostret just nu, om de inte hade träffats just nu under dessa omständigheter så hade han kanske varit nyfiken på att ta reda på mer om lagkamraten. Men inte nu. Han kunde inte.

Ett bekant ljud väckte hans uppmärksamhet och av en ren reflex slog han ut näven och fångade upp föremålen som han visste skulle sätta dem båda i trubbel om de blev upptäckta.

Bryan hade inte väntat sig detta. Han hade aldrig i sin vildaste fantasi kunnat föreställa sig att någon skulle greppa hans tändare och krossa hans cigg i ett enda grepp. Det rök lätt från den stängda handen men glöden kvävdes snabbt på grund av dess korta livslängd.

"Det där kommer inte att hända igen." tonen var skarpare nu men Bryan brydde sig inte.

"Du må vara min kapten men det där var…"

"Ett misstag från din sida som inte kommer att upprepas. Du mår fortfarande vara en börda men du är en rökfri börda från och med nu. Jag vill inte komma på dig igen." Bryan blick möttes aldrig med Talas men han visste ändå att han var alvarlig. Även om Bryan inte ville gå med på ´överenskommelsen´ så var det inte rätta tidpunkten att protestera.

"Är vi framme vid din farliga sida igen?" Falken tyckte det var bäst att byta ämne.

"Du stannade kvar här och ställde den frågan. Du fick ditt svar och det gäller. Speciellt nu när jag får reda på att du sysslar med sån här skit…" Kaptenen slängde både tändaren och de återstående bita av ciggen utför räcket." …Så du kan gå nu."

Även om Bryan tänkte tanken att hoppa efter så kunde inte låta bli att skratta till, vilket resulterade en dödsblick från grannen. "Jag var inte allvarlig när jag ställde frågan. "

"Vilket fall som helst så är det dags för dig att gå…"

"Jag trodde det var fritt att vara här under sin lediga tid."

"Du lär dig snart Bryan att inget är fritt här. Stick nu."

"Och annars?"

"Fresta mig inte Bryan." Tala kände hur hans tålamod föll snabbt.

"Jag har en känsla att det är precis det jag gör bäst med dig."

"Vad fan ska det där betyda?!" Tala vände sig om mot honom helt när Bryan var på väg därifrån.

"Ta de lugnt Ivanov. Tänkte bara om du ville ha sällskap utanför alla titlar. Du verkar ju inte direkt bundis med vakterna här. Men jag ser att du föredrar att vara ensam precis som jag så jag letar upp en ny plats."

"Säger förloraren."

Bryan stannade i dörren och såg tillbaka på rödhåringen som log retfullt mot honom, det fanns inget spår av den tidigare ilskan i hans ansikte.

"Tro mig, Tala. Det kommer fler tillfällen som avgör om jag är förlorare." Det var uppenbart att Kaptenen träffat en nerv när den silverhåriga tonåringen slog igen dörren.

Tala var åter igen frustrerad då han vände tillbaka mot utsikten. ´Detta blir bara bättre och bättre´ Han såg ner på sin hand och sopade av återstående askan utan ett ljud.

Bryan kom från trappen till taket och fortsatte ner längs korridoren för att ta första svängen till vänster. Hans väg blev plötsligt blockerad efter hörnet då när han gick in i någon.

"Du blir bra, vi vill fråga dig."

Bryan tog ett steg bakåt då han såg de tre vakterna som stod framför honom. Han fnös åt dem och skulle gå förbi. Vakten greppade hans överarm och tryckte upp honom mot väggen. Bryan hade dödat honom där och då, men eftersom dem var tre så avvaktade han. Det sista han behövde var mord på fler övervakningskameror.

"Vad fan vill ni?!" Mer han Bryan inte fråga innan han fick ett hårt knytnäveslag rakt i magen som gjorde att han tappade andan.

"Tig med ditt fula språk grabben. Du mår vara en medlem i laget, men vi är fortfarande dina överordnade. "

Bryan kände hur ilskan i honom steg drastiskt då vakten flyttade sig närmare honom… alldeles för nära. De andra två började se sig omkring ifall någon skulle komma förbi.

"Var är din kapten?".

Bryan spände blicken i dem som han gjort tidigare, vilket gjorde vakten ännu mer otålig. Han greppade Bryan silverslingor i ett fast grepp och slog tonåringens huvud bakåt mot väggen.

"Var?!"

"Jag vet inte." Fann han sig själv säga. ´Vad sysslar jag med, när började jag försvara personer?´

Vakten märkte inte hans förvåning. Han lutade sig ner mot tonåringen med ett fast tag om hans haka. Bryan knuffade honom genast bakåt men en örfil gav vakten övertaget igen.

"Om du ser honom, eller har andra anledningar, sök upp mig." Bryans ögon fick en speciell gnista och med ett ryck befriade hans sig från greppet och tog ett stadigt strypgrepp om vaktens hals innan han fick fler slag.

"Du är en död man." Nu visste han att det inte fanns några kameror för vakterna hade aldrig vågat göra såna närmanden om de visste att Boris såg på. Vakten blev så häpen av tonåringens plötsliga beteende från arg till ostabil att han gick ner på knä. De andra två lade sig snabbt i vilket resulterade att de alla fyra föll till golvet. De två lyckades få bort Bryan från den tredje efter mycket kämpande och tonåringen trycktes ner mot golvet.

"Vad pågår här!?"

De tittade alla upp och fick se Boris titta ner på dem med ett argsint ansiktsuttryck. Vakterna släppte Bryan och ställde sig i position framför honom och bugade.

"Förlåt oss sir! Han ville inte svara på våra frågor." Bryan ville protestera men Boris var först.

"Idioter, försvinn ur min åsyn!"

Han behövde inte säga det två gånger, vakter försvann ner längs korridoren med raska steg.

"Bryan, klockan är snart 22.00. Gå och lägg dig."

"Ja sir." muttrade Bryan och skulle gå förbi sin överordnade mot sitt rum.

"Och Bryan." Bryn vände sig om bara för att mötas av en bakåtvänd hand. Hans kind blev röd på sekunder av den plötsliga örfilen på samma ställe som vakten just gett honom.

"Var aldrig respektlös mot vakterna igen."

Din jävel…´ Bryan visste vad Tala sagt till laget då de just träffat honom, men detta.. Verkar inte som om tränings lägret var över. Fast denna gång var det de så kallade lärarna som skötte misshandeln och inte jämnåriga elever.

Han ryktes ur sina tankar när Boris vände sig mot honom helt.

"Har du nåt att säga Bryan."

Bryan kunde tänka sig vad som hände om han svarade ärligt på den frågan.

"Nej sir."

"Dåså. Träningen med er kapten börjar imorgon bitti efter uppstigningen. Utgå." Bryan gjorde som han blev tillsagd.

Han kom in i rummet som han delade med Ian och Spencer. Rummet var lika litet som alla andra utom att detta hade två våningssängar på vars en sida av rummet vilket lämnade en smal gång mellan dem. Ian satt på sängen längst ner på höger sida när man kom in, och han skruvade på sin Blade. Man kunde inte se mycket av honom i den för stora svarta T-shirten han bar. Spencer syntes inte till.

De sa ingenting till varandra då Bryan klättrade upp på den översta delen mittemot innan han slängde av sig tröjan och sina byxor, men Ian kände sig social.

"Vad har du gjort?" frågade han när han hänvisade till Bryans röda kind.

"Skit i det du."

"Ouch. Känsligt ämne märker jag. Blivit nobbad av någon av mat tanterna?"

"Ian jag kanske just klättrat upp hit, men jag är nere lika snabbt om du inte håller käften."

"haha jag måste varna dig Bryan. Jag springer fort."

"Inte med ett brutet ben."

"Hey!"

"Okej ni två." Sa Spencer lugnt då han kom ut från det lilla badrummet med en handduk i handen. "Skärp er."

Killarna hade lärt sig att respektera varandra väl under så kort tid trots deras olika bakgrunder.

Bryan och Ian blev tysta, men blängde fortfarande mot varandra.

"Sov nu med er, det blir tung dag imorgon." Spencer lade sig i sängen ovanför Ian med ansiktet mot väggen. De tog vars sin filt som låg vid fötterna vid sängarna. I klostret lades inte pengar ner på mycket värme. Ian räckte ut tungan mot Bryan då han lade sig ner under den för stora grå filten och Bryan skickade tillbaka en gest med pekfingret längs halsen och ett leende.

"Hey!" Hördes från den lilla spelaren.

"Sov med er!" Spencers röst var det sista som hördes den kvällen.

Ian slog upp sina lila ögon av ljudet från Bryan som reste sig. De visste inte vad klockan var för de hade ingen. Men Bryan var van vid att vakna tidigt så Ian antog att det var en passande tid att gå upp. Han sträckte sig då han fick en nick av Bryan som tog på sig en ny tröja.

"Aj som fan, vilka obekväma sängar…" muttrade den lilla som kände smärta i sin ena axel.

"Sluta gnälla.." svarade falken. Då plötsligt massa oväsen avbröt deras konversation. Skrikande från vakterna som gick på vars en sida och bankade ordentligt på dörrarna längs korridoren. Det var endast svordomar som kom från deras mörka röster. Men det var ett tydligt tecken. Dags att stiga upp. Spencer vaknade med ett ryck då bankandet kom till deras dörr.

"Vad fan…" muttrade blondinen som vände sig om.

"Vakna nu Spencer innan de kommer tillbaka." Ian drog i filten som hängde utanför sängkanten och lyckades få den större spelaren att resa sig.

"Gör er klara. Vi skulle möta Kaptenen nu på morgon." informerade Bryan som knöt sina kängor.

"Jag antar att vi inte får nån frukost.." frågade Ian

"jag tror inte någonting är säkert längre."

10 minuter senare gick laget genom korridoren till salen som de skulle träffas i. När de kom fram stod redan rödhåringen där lutande mot väggen med armarna i kors.

"Ni är sena. Kom igen, Boris kommer snart." Med det gick de in och satte igång med träningen. Bryan erkände att Tala hade bra råd att ge om deras träning. Han var väldigt precis, och om man inte klarade kaptenens övningar perfekt så hade man inte klarat dem alls.

"Ian, använd ditt totem. Dess energi ska klara av att rasera den där muren." Tala hänvisade till ett uppbyggt hinder som var menat till deras träning. En stenmur som gick till midjan på Spencer, vilket gjorde att den var lika hög som Ian själv. Tonåringen laddade sin Beyblade och han drog igång med full fart.

"Wyborg!" den lila beybladen lös upp och snart uppenbarade sig en stor lila orm. Den var tydligt att beybladen ökade i snurr och det började ryka på området som var i kontakt med muren.

Tala stod och studerade rörelsen och Ian totem med armarna i kors.

Skadan var skedd inom en minut och muren började falla. Med en sista ordentlig order från Ian gick hans blade igenom och kom ut på andra sidan. Tonåringen stod kvar pustande med stängda ögon innan han vände sig mot sin kapten.

"Bra, ditt nästa mål är att det ska gå enklare och snabbare."

"Hur snabbare och enklare då?"

Kaptenen gick fram till honom som om han skulle svara, innan han vände sig om mot muren som stod längre bort i rummet och drog igång. Hans silvriga beyblade flög iväg och träffade muren perfekt och den gick i bitar. Kvar när dammet lade sig snurrade kaptenens beyblade. Lika starkt som om ingenting hade hänt.

Tala tillät sig själv småle och vände sig mot Ian som flinade och var införstådd i sitt nya mål. "Ungefär sådär."

"Jag förstår." Ian hade börjat fatta tycke för sin kapten, han hade redan lärt sig mycket. "Är det en ny attackring du har där? Jag hade velat byta ut min med."

"Det kan jag lösa. Och ja, jag satt uppe inatt och skruvade med den." Om det gick bättre för hans lagkamrat om kaptenen visade sig lite social ibland, så var det ett pris han kunde stå ut med för framstegens skull.

"Låt mig gissa, efter läggdags? Gäller inte reglerna för kaptenen?" skojade Ian till det medan han laddade sig blade igen.

"Jo det gör dem. Jag hoppas inte du bröt mot reglerna Tala." Boris kom in i rummet som om han hade stått där ett tag. Ian och Tala vände sig om och såg Spencer och Bryan redan uppställda. De hade inte hunnit ge tecken på att Boris hade kommit in i rummet.

De ställde genast upp med de andra.

"Nejdå, sir." svarade Tala respektfullt, då Boris gick fram till honom. Som väntat fick han en örfil för svaret. "vad har vi sagt om att ljuga Tala?"

De andra lade sig inte i men de såg och studerade Boris sjuka beteende.

"Ska det upprepas igen Tala?"

"Nej sir."

"Det tror jag inte heller. Men det är nya regler som gäller för er. Ni är ett lag nu. Mitt lag. Ni vinner som ett lag och ni straffas som ett lag. Nu kapten du har ett övertag på grund av din position. Jag fann en av dina spelare i korridoren i gårkväll som grälade respektlöst mot vakterna."

Tala reagerade av nyheten som inte hade nått honom förr. Han ville snegla på sitt lag och ta reda på vem Boris syftade på, men att avvika uppmärksamheten från Boris var ingen bra ide.

"Och nu det här. Tala, rätta mig om jag har fel men ditt lag har brist på respekt för regler, och om ni ska vara ett bra omdöme för barnen så måste ni lära er av era misstag. Nu.. det är två bestraffningar som ska delas ut. Vill du välja spelaren och dela straffet med?

Tala tittade ner i golvet. Bryan kände is i magen då Boris nämnde händelsen från innan. Han kände hur Ian sneglade upp på honom. Det var uppenbart att lillen hade listat ut var märket hade kommit från. Men samtidigt gjorde han inget tecken på att han skulle tjalla på falken. Bryan tog ett djupt andetag och förberedde sig för straffet som skulle komma, det var ju inte som om han inte känt smärta förr.

"Jag tar hela straffet, sir." Bryan frös till och höjde blicken av uttalandet från sin kapten. Han skulle precis invända då han mötte Boris blick med ett leende. Den tyst utmaning. Om han sa något nu skulle Tala vara i ännu mer trubbel.

"Gör du Tala? Det mår jag säga är väldigt ädelt av dig. Jag ser att du har insett vad ett bra ledarskap är. Dåså, detta ska inte ta allt för lång tid. "

Tala tog två steg framåt från gruppen och vände sig till vänster mot Boris. Hans hållning var rak och man kunde inte läsa hans ansiktsuttryck. Killarna såg däremot att Boris njöt av samarbetsviljan. Med händerna bakom ryggen gick han fram till honom avsiktligt att träda in i tonåringens personliga utrymme. Med stadig ögonkontakt och några centimeter mellan deras ansikten, gav han ut sina instruktioner.

"Klä av dig."

Utan att Bryan visste om den knöt han näven längs sidan. Spencer hittade en viss fläck på väggen och släppte inte den med blicken. Ian stirrade som om meningen från Boris inte hade skett men sen tittade på sina längre kamrater innan hans blick föll till golvet. Tala verkade inte reagera till orden, det var först som Boris började röra sig bakom honom och ur hans synfält då han tillät sin isblå blick falla till golvet med.

Då han kände sin ledares närvaro precis bakom honom höjdes hans hand och knäppte sakta upp sina två svarta knäppen på vid halsen.

"Sir, tillåter ni att laget lämnar salen under bestraffningen?"

Det blev så tyst att man kunde höra en nål falla på det kalla stengolvet. Det var som om alla höll andan.

Talas blick höjdes, blängde mot väggen då han försökte lyssna på vad sin ledare gjorde bakom honom. Han hann inte göra eller fråga någonting mer innan den starka handen våldsamt greppade hans nacke och drog honom bakåt.

"Nej, dem får inte lämna salen, din lilla värdelösa pojkspoling! Om jag ger dig en order så lyder du direkt, det har jag lärt dig! Det är ingen skillnad nu bara för att du har fått ett lag! De ska lära sig av detta lika mycket som du! Nu säger jag till dig sista gången, klä av dig!"

För att bevisa sin mening rev ledaren sönder dragkedjan på den svarta jackan hastigt som han gett sin elev för ett antal år sen. Han slösade ingen tid med att dra ner den över axlarna och slängde den sen åt sidan vårdslöst och lämnade kaptenen i endast svart T-shirt. Tala hade tappat balansen av den hårda behandlingen och gick ner på knä. Nu var han osäker på om Boris ville att han skulle resa sig eller stanna kvar på sin plats.

"Jag säger inte till en gång till Tala. Av med dem."

Med insikt på att han bara hade sekunder på sig slet tonåringen av sig T-shirten och lät den ligga vid sina knäskålar. Han vågade nu sända en blick över sitt lag men ingen såg på honom, deras blickar var fästa på Boris som kollade sin klocka.

"Vi hinner inte mer än så. Upp mot väggen, du vet hur det går till."

Som beordrad reste sig rödhåringen och gick förbi sina lagkamrater, först då fick han snabb ögonkontakt med Bryan. Och han visste nu vem han hade räddat. Man såg på falken att han kämpade med att avgöra om han skulle ingripa. Kaptenen gav honom en blick som avgjorde åt honom. Han skulle inte lägga sig i.

Han intog position mot väggen med raka armar.

Boris öppnade sin rock och drog ut ett svart läder spö. Det såg helt nytt ut utom själva tippen som var väldigt sliten. Troligen väl använd.

"Ni ska inte bli för chockade nu mina elever. Detta är bara en av de många tillrättavisningar som ni kan stöta på om jag märker att ni inte uppnå önskat resultat eller bryter mot min väl uppsatta regler. Er kapten har nu så generöst erbjudit sig att demonstrera så ni bör vara… uppmärksamma!"

I samma veva som sista ordet sades rappa piskan till och ett öppet sår slets upp över tonåringens vänstra axel.

Tala bet ihop raskt för att inte skrika ut av den våg av smärta som kom över honom. Hans balans blev genast ostadig och det var nära att han gick ner på ett knä. Hans andning blev ostadig med och han förberedde sig för nästa slag.

Bryan visste att han fått blicken att hålla sig undan. Men han mådde rent illa av att se på behandlingen. Det var länge sen han ens sett nån liknande av behandling. Han såg på Ian att den lilla var orolig hur långt det skulle gå och Spencer såg rent illamående ut.

Men vad kunde han göra? Varför ville han göra nåt?

"Nu kanske du lär dig att följa reglerna kapten." Denna gång blev det tre rappa slag över ryggen och rödhåringen lät sitt huvud falla framåt mellan de utsträckta armarna. Igen lyckades han bita ihop. Han kände hur stora droppar som matchade hans hår rinna ner för hans rygg. Nästa slag träffade högt upp på vänster axel som gjorde att han såg det hinna ner över hans bröst och ner för hans tränade magmuskler.

"För sista gången Tala. Ska det hända igen?"

Tala andades tungt och försökte hämta andan för ett svar. Han visste det var bråttom. Men Boris blev mer otålig när han tittade på klockan igen.

"Nej..sir..Ahhrrh!" Det brast. Hans mening avbröts av ett ordenligt slutslag som träffade det djupaste jacket. Tala föll ner på knä och kämpade med sin andning.

"Res dig kapten. Svaghet är inte ett alternativ." Så fort han kunde och med hjälp av väggen lyckades han resa sig och nicka åt sin överordnad. Boris såg som tur var nöjd ut med resultatet.

"Det är bra Tala. Du har lärt dig din läxa för den här gången." Han vände sig sen mot gruppen som sträckte på sig. "Jag måste tyvärr lämna er nu men vi ses ikväll vid kvällsmat."

Utan någon som helst mer handling, lämnade han rummet som ingenting hade hänt.

Det var tyst i rummet innan Spencer gick bort och plockade upp den svarta jackan. Han gick fram till Tala och visade honom den men kaptenen bara skakade på huvudet.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga… förlåt. Jag visste inte att han kom in Tala… är du okej?"

"Jag tror du vet att han inte är okej Ian." Svarade Bryan.

"Men…"

"Killar. Inte nu." Spencer hänvisade till tonåringen som satt kvar på golvet. Tala verkade inte höra dem då han plockade upp sin svarta T-shirt. Han var inne i egna tankar, men han svarade med frånvarande ton. "Återgå till träningen."

"Tala… "

Tala fick ett tvingat leende på läpparna då han nu såg upp på falken. "Borde fattat det var du."

"Tala... jag…"

"Det är kapten för dig!" Rödhåringens blick ändrades från oläslig till rasande på bara nån sekund. De tre tittade upp mot honom oförberedda av tonen. "Tro inte för en sekund att jag gjorde det för er! Vår relation är rent yrkesmässig. Kapten och lagkamrat, inget annat! Jag skiter i allt annat. "Han skulle ha sagt en hel del mer men svidandet fick honom på andra tankar.

"Uppvisningen är över, återgå till träningen." Med haltande steg och höger arm om vänster axel lämnade kaptenen rummet. Trion stod kvar i minuter efter att dörren slog igen. Till slut var det Ian som bröt tystnaden.

"Varför tar han åt sig all skit för oss? Och hur länge har detta hållit på?"

Bryan skakade på huvudet. För första gången på länge visste han inte vad han skulle göra. Detta kunde inte lösas med rent våld. Det verkade som om detta var mer än någon av dem kunnat ana. Men det var uppenbart nu var kaptenen hade fått sin fasad ifrån.

Kaptenen lämnade salen och lutade sig mot väggen utanför. ´Vad är det som händer med mig?´Med det följde en kall och svidande promenad mot förråden där de förvarade bandagen, plåster, sprit, lugnande, och allt annat som behövdes för de flesta skador.

"Helvete!" röt han för sig själv då han blev hängande mot väggen bredvid dörren en sekund. Han skulle precis gå in då han såg vakter som stirrade på honom en bit bort. De log mot honom.

Han visade dem långfingret som en gest, innan han gick in i bandageförrådet och låste dörren.

**Okej, det var kapitel 4 och Boris riktiga sida har börjat träda fram. Vad tänker det nyskapade team Demolitions göra med den nya informationen? Och kommer deras kapten att släppa in dem på livet efter alla dessa år? Ni kan vara med och avgöra! **** Som jag nämnt förut, om ni som läser denna får några idéer om hur historian kan utveckla sig, snälla säg till. **

**Det är andra kapitlet i rad som jag har kämpat mot blockering, men förhoppningsvis går det bättre snart.**

**På återseende! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hej allihop, har inte mycket att säga utan att jag hoppas ni gillar fortsättningen med kapitel 5. varsågoda. **

"**konversation" **

**´Tanke´ **

**Varning: se kapitel 1. **

Bryan satt och rullade Falborg mellan fingrarna. Han kunde inte förstå hur de kunde ha gått så fel på gårdagens träningspass. Han hade försökt övertyga Ian om att det inte var lillens fel att Tala blev påkommen. Men den lilla bladespelaren kände sig ändå skyldig.

Det var mycket som inte stämde just nu enligt falken. Varför hade han skyddat Tala den där kvällen? De hade just lämnat varandra efter en riktig dispyt. I vanliga fall hade han gärna visat vakterna vägen, och säkert öppnat dörren till taket för dem med. Men inte nu…

Att kaptenen hade tagit hans straff med var också irriterande. Han hatade att vara beroende eller ta emot hjälp av andra. Och nu var ingen skillnad. Han var visserligen inte dum, det fanns ingen anledning att springa till Boris och be om att få bli straffad. Den ormen skulle nog hitta anledningar att göra det ändå. Det var bara en tidsfråga.

Nu var han sur. Och han gillade inte att vara sur. Han ville reta upp andra. Dags att göra något åt det här.

Falken reste sig och lämnade Ian och Spencer i matsalen där de satt och tvingade i sig den så kallade maten.

Svart tejp lindades runt varje hand innan de stängdes till beslutsamma knytnävar. Varje finger öppnades och stängdes igen för att vänja sig vid det nysatta skyddet medan kaptenen gick fram till sitt utvalda offer. En svart och sliten boxning säck som hängde i det mindre träningsrummet. Länkat till den fanns både kedjor i taket och i golvet.

Hans tröja låg borta vid bänken så han kunde lufta sina fortfarande nya sår. Natten hade varit mer pina än han mindes förra gången. Men det fanns annat som bekymrade honom.

Någonting var fel, han visste det. Boris hade inte varit närvarande alls mycket sen de nya eleverna kom till klostret. Och när hans närvaro fattades uppmuntrades vakterna att ta för mycket plats. Om inte Boris lade ner tid på träningen med laget, och de nya så måste Voltair vara anledningen till hans frånvaro. Han har inte lämnat kontoret sen efter bestraffningen från morgonen innan. Han ville ta reda på vad som var på gång, för det bådade inte gott.

Han var snart igång med slagen och de blev hårdare och hårdare ju mer frustration han släppte fram.

´Jävla Boris, jävla kloster, jävla lag, jävla…´

Slagen byttes ut mot höga sparkar, de svarta stål hättor kängorna hade han inte gått utan sen källare incidenten.

Plötsligt slog dörren upp och av en ren instinkt riktade kaptenen sina nävar mot personen i dörröppningen.

"Du trodde jag var han eller hur?"

´… Jävlar Bryan.´ var han sista tanke innan han blängde på sin lagkamrat och vände sig mot säcken igen.

"Inte alls, stick jag är upptagen."

"Jag undrar, om det hade varit han, hade du slagit honom då? Nej, det tror jag inte. Boris verkar vara den enda typen som förtjänar din respekt…"

"Vilket ord är det du inte förstår! Stick sa jag!"

Men istället slog Bryan igen dörren och gick längre in i rummet, hans ansiktsuttryck var inte retfullt längre. Nu verkade han vara förbannad. Som tur var så lät sig kaptenen inte skrämmas så enkelt.

"Nej, jag tänker inte gå den här gången, tro mig jag brukar inte låta saker störa mig, men denna gång har det gått över gränsen. Jag har inte rökt på två dagar och jag tänker ha svar. Jag lämnar inte dig fred förrän jag får dem."

"Jag har inga svar till dig, din trubbelsökande idiot!"

"Varför hjälpte du mig!?"

"Varför försätter du dig i idiotiska situationer, när du vet konsekvenserna!"

"Det svara inte på min jävla fråga!"

"Ut härifrån innan jag får dig att träna hela natten!" Tala vände sig om och slog ett slag på säcken så hela den skakade okontrollbart. Förhoppningsvis skulle det få hans lagkamrat att fatta vinken.

Bryan däremot brydde dig inte och greppade Talas arm. rödhåringen slog genast ut sin knutna näve och träffade honom längs kinden. Bryan föll till golvet hårt och hann inte återhämta sig innan Talas känga träffade honom i magen.

"Tror du att detta är något skämt, eller saknar du bara nåt innanför pannbenet? Du var där! Du såg vakten i källaren! Jag gjorde det, vad fan får dig att tro att jag inte skulle kunna göra samma sak med dig!? Tror inte att jag har mer tålamod med dig bara för att du är med i mitt lag, om du går över min gräns, skiter jag vad Boris gör med mig för det kommer vara så värt det sålänge jag får spöa skiten ur dig!"

Bryan hostade av slaget men lyckades ändå vända sig och riktade blicken mot honom. "Om du nu tycker så illa om mig, varför har du inte spöat mig så illa än, och varför tog du min plats framför piskan igår?"

Tala skulle precis sparka honom igen då han hindrade sig… Han kunde inte svara på dem frågorna. Varför kunde han inte det? Han behövde vara ifred för att tänka över saker och eftersom Bryan vägrade gå så kunde han förflytta sig denna gången.

Utan att säga mer begav han sig mot dörren och skulle precis lämna rummet då han hörde ljud bakom sig och vände sig om, vilket gjorde att han oförväntat blev tacklad till golvet. Han skrek ut av smärta då hans rygg slog i stenplattorna.

"Tro inte jag låter dig gå bara sådär! Prata med mig! Vad är det som händer Tala?!"

"Gå av mig innan jag skickar dig till sjukbingen!.." Tala drog ett djupt andetag av trycket mot sina sår som började öppnas igen.

Bryan märkte det och vågade resa sig tillräckligt för att Tala skulle kunna lyfta ryggen från golvet, men inte tillräckligt för att rödhåringen skulle komma undan eller skada honom.

"Har du fixat de såren? Du får infektion om du inte gjort rent dem…"

"Dra åt helvete med dig! Jag behöver inte din hjälp, jag behöver ingen alls! Jag befann mig i detta klostret innan du ens kunde gå, så snacka inte en massa skit om hur jag tar hand om mig själv!" Kaptenen gjorde ett försök att knuffa undan falken, vilket gjorde att han trycktes ner mot golvet igen. Bryan hade ett stadigt grepp om hans axlar och Tala hade grepp om Bryans överarmar.

"Du är inte den enda som spelar smutsigt här." flinade Bryan när rödhåringen visade tecken på smärta i ryggen. "svara mig bara kapten, så släpper jag."

"Bryan, jag har varit schysst mot dig. Släpp mig nu innan…"

"Kapten!" båda tonåringarna stannade upp av rösten från korridoren. Tala kände genast igen den och började kämpa emot igen.

"Släpp mig Bryan.."

"Vem är det där?" Bryans blick lämnade aldrig den stängda dörren då rösten från korridoren närmade sig.

"Vakten som jag slog ner, tjutaren är hans bästa vän. Släpp mig innan han kommer!" väste Tala som började bli trött i armarna. Han var tvungen att komma upp från golvet. Om killen kom in på dem nu och hade nån med sig skulle han kunna ta Kaptenens nuvarande svaga situation till sin fördel. Tala skulle inte låta det hända.

"Kapten Tala!"

Bryan vände sig mot honom. Han var inte säker på vad som hade hänt mellan Tala och den gruppen av vakter som oftast var i deras kvarter. Tala kanske visade ilska och irritation just nu, men Bryan visste att det fanns rädsla under den kalla fasaden. Han var bara besviken på att rödhåringen inte valde att visa honom det. Han önskade han kunde lita på honom. Då slog det honom.

"Ska jag kanske be om lite hjälp att få dig prata kapten?" Talas ögon stirrade in i Bryans och det verkade som om han slutade att andas, det tog inte länge innan han verkade han tappa sin kontroll.

"Släpp mig Bryan!"

"Jag vill bara ha svar på mina frågor."

Tala stängde sina ögon, Bryan kunde inte låta bli att le över att rödhåringen var envis in i det sista.

Tills slut då de hörde dörren bredvid deras rum öppnas så mumlade han något som Bryan inte kunde höra.

"Vad var det?"

Han lutade sig ner och var bara centimeter från Talas ansikte.

"Taket, ge mig en kvart. Jag kommer dit."

"Kan jag lita på det?"

"Ja, om du släpper mig nu." Det lät inte som ett avtal. Det lät som en önskning.

Bryan hann inte överväga det så han släppte sin kapten som snabbt for till fötter och tog sin tröja från bänken. Han gav Bryan en oläslig blick innan han gick ut och precis mötte vakten som gormat i korridoren.

"Svara istället när vi ropar!"

"Säg istället vad du vill din klåpare, jag har inte tid med dig."

"Du ska inställa dig hos Boris om 1 minut, annars får jag ta skiten eftersom jag inte hittade dig! Skynda dig nu!"

"Jag borde gå baklänges."

Bryan hörde vakten fortsatte svära åt tonåringen som försvann längre bort från rummet. Det var uppenbart att mannen ville klå upp hans kapten, och han kunde inte låta bli att beundra Tala som kunde förlita sig på sin immunitet. När kusten var klart så lämnade han träningsutrymmet och begav sig mot trappan till taket.

**Verkar som om Bryan har hittat en lösning att nå fram till sin kapten. Detta nog mitt kortaste kapitel hittills, men jag kunde inte fortsätta längre utan börjar med nästa kapitel istället. På återseende! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hej Allihop, Kapitel 6 är klart. Varsågoda. **

"**konversation"**

**´Tanke **

**Varning: se kapitel 1. **

Bryan stod lutad mot räcket och väntade in sin kompanjon. Han var inte säker på om hans kapten skulle hålla sitt löfte, för om man tänkte tillbaka så hade Tala kunnat säga vad som helst för att komma undan just den stunden.

´Det gör inget. Jag vet var hans rum är ändå…´

Precis i det ögonblicket öppnades dörren och den väntade personen dök upp.

"Du trodde inte jag skulle komma.."

"Slog mig aldrig tanken. Vad är det som händer."

"Inte för att du har med det att göra, men någonting är fel… Boris ska lämna basen."

Bryan tittade upp på honom då kaptenen ställde sig bredvid honom. "Vad menar du? Vart ska han sticka? Kommer han tillbaka?"

Tala svarade inte, och när Bryan tittade närmare på honom såg han att rödhåringens ögon verkade på nått sätt tomma. Han var djupt inne i sina egna tankar och falken förstod att det var nog bäst att låta honom vara tills han vaknade själv.

Tala hörde ingenting Bryan sa efter att han slängt ur sig nyheten. Han kunde inte förstå den. Vart skulle Boris ta vägen? Vad är det som händer?

**(Tillbaka blick)**

Tala ville döda vakten när han blev inknuffad i rummet där Boris befann sig, men istället gick han fram och bugade respektfullt mot sin överordnad som han fått lära sig som barn.

"Saker och ting håller på att hända Tala. Voltair har kommit med nyheter som jag inte kan ignorera eller skjuta framför mig. Om tre dagar från nu så måste jag lämna basen ett tag."

Tala lyssnade utan av svara eller avbryta trots, att han var förvånad av Boris beteende. Boris började gå fram och tillbaka.

"I vilket fall som helst så ska du inte följa med mig, jag behöver dig här så du kan träna den nya gruppen av ungar vi tog in. Du behöver inte bry dig om de redan tränade, jag har andra befälhavare på dem. Nu hoppas jag du inser att din träning med laget inte få komma i andra hand. Ni sak ändå träna regelbundet efter schema. Barnen ska du med få schema till. Är detta förstått Tala?"

"Ja, sir." ´Du ska alltså arbeta oss till döds. Jag kan lätt räkna ut nu att vi kommer få ca 5 timmars ledighet till sömn under denna press.´

"Har du några frågor?"

Tala var inte säker om det var ironi, men han tog chansen. "Sir, hur länge kan vi räkna med din frånvaro?"

"Det är inte bestämt ännu eftersom denna situation kom väldigt oväntad. Nu, du kommer få vaktstyrkor nr 1 och 2 under ditt befäl till hjälp om det skulle behövas."

"Sir, jag begär tillstånd att placera båda styrkorna på patrull utanför klostret. Gärna uppe vid gränsen i skogen."

Boris vände sig om mot Kaptenen med ett upphöjt ögonbryn. "Det är vinter ute Tala. Om de ska vara däruppe på heltid kan de förfrysa om de inte har utrustning."

"Jag bryr mig inte särskilt mycket om de gör det sir, jag är mer fokuserad på uppgiften du gett mig." Som väntat fick han en lavett över sin högra kind men Boris skrattade även åt sin elev. Ännu ett av hans sjuka beteende drag.

"Jag gillar din lojalitet till mig, Tala. Den har jag alltid kunna räkna med."

Hans hand gick över kinden som han nyss slagit, och han lade armen om tonåringens midja och drog honom tätt intill sig även om han kände att kaptenen blev stel.

Tala kände efter en minut att han höll andan medan Boris hand gick upp och ner över hans ryggrad och sedan längre ner, men det vanliga illamåendet kom när han kände de bekanta kyssar mot hans hals. Dock visste han att Boris var stressad så det skulle inte gå längre än det här. Han skulle få gå och spy snart. En varm andning kom vid hans öra i en viskning.

"Du gör som du vill med den saken. Nu är du informerad över läget, jag meddelar dig en sista gång innan jag reser. Utgå."

"Ja, sir." Han var på väg ut därifrån med raska steg då Boris ropade ut efter honom igen.

"Tala, du blöder igenom din tröja. Det är inget bra exempel för barnen. Se till att få det där fixat."

**(Slut på tillbakablick)**

Han ansåg sig själv som tursam att ha klarat av mötet med Boris. Han var inte säker på vad som var på gång men det var tydligt att någonting hade korsats Voltair och Boris planer.

"När Boris har lämnat området kommer det att vara tyst och lugnt på vår sida av klostret. Vakterna skickas också iväg så vi ska gå igenom träningen under mitt egna schema."

Bryan nickade till honom. "Värre än det vi har nu?"

"Vet inte. Har aldrig fått chans att testa det."

"Vad kommer det att innehålla?"

Han fick inget svar och när han vände sig mot grannen fann han sig stirra på en tom plats. Tala var på väg tillbaka mot dörren igen, men Bryan var snabbt där och slog igen dörren för kaptenen innan han hann gå igenom.

"Vad är det du vill, ditt kryp?"

"Bara försöker inleda en konversation Kapten. Du är skyldig mig svar på mina frågor."

"Jag har svarat på dem. Jag har inget svar om varför jag gjorde som jag gjorde igår. Kände för det. Vad glad att du slapp istället din vekling."

Han öppnade dörren, bara för att få den igenslagen igen. ´Just min otur.´

"Du vet ingenting om mig Tala!"

"Sen när blev vi så oformella? Nu, ska jag behöva kasta dig ut från taket för att kunna få gå härifrån eller ska du ockupera dörren hela kvällen?"

Bryan flinade åt honom. "Jag skulle gärna se dig försöka." Innan han hann säga med log Tala och en näve flög ut mot honom. Bryan var dock snabb med att förflytta sig och de gick snabbt in i en dans av slag och sparkar längs taket.

"Nu när du så oartigt och avbröt mitt träningspass så antar jag att du får ta över!" Tala gav en hög spark som igen missade Bryan ansikte med en centimeter. Han parerade åt sidan och slog ut sina knutna nävar efter varandra som Tala blockade med sina armar.

"Behöver alla gå igenom det här för att få snacka med dig privat?"

Rödhåringen skrattade av kommentaren då de fortsatte att försöka bryta den andras försvar. "Det är ingen som får prata med mig privat."

"Vi får väl se, om jag vinner så får jag fixa dina sår." Tala stannade upp med en misstänkt blick av förslaget. "Varför skulle du vilja det?" Han duckade dock då Bryan gick till anfall igen. "Jag vill. Nu välj ditt pris."

"… Du lämnar mig ifred mellan träningspassen."

"Deal." De fortsatte men efter ett tag var det fortfarande dött lopp. Båda pustade och deras anfall blev mer avvaktande för att ingen ville slösa mer energi.

"Redo att ge dig Bryan?"

"Inte en chans."

"Synd." Tala satsade på en sista attack och när han var en meter ifrån Bryan slängde han oväntat ut Wolborg med sin kastade. Den nya laddade bladen kom så snabbt att den rev upp falkens överarm. Han tog förvånat ett steg bakåt och blängde på sin motståndare som ryckte på axlarna.

"Tänkte vi kunde gå över till gren 2."

"Tur för dig att jag hade Falborg med mig." Bryan drog igång sin blade som cirkulerade runt de båda innan han fick kontakt med vintervargen.

"Snarare tur för dig skulle jag säga! Wolborg attack!"

Tala märkte snabbt att denna match var jämnare än den förra. Det var uppenbart att falken hade studerat hans strategi. Plötsligt kände han en bekant vindpust som kom lika fort som den försvann och Talas isblå ögon spändes i Bryan. Med ett raskt kommando smällde han in sin blades med Bryans som tvingades bakåt.

"Jag visste att det var du som gjorde det. Du har hållit igen hela tiden ditt as! Vindpusten är din attack, jag kände förra gången med! Hur vågar du gå lätt på mig!"

Bryan märkte att han hade träffat sin kaptens stolthet genom att dölja sin attack. Han var inte säker på om han ville visa den när Tala var i detta tillstånd, men det verkade som om han inte hade ett val. Wolborg var på väg att krossa honom.

"Vi får väl se om du är redo kapten. Falborg Stroblitz attack!" Tala blev chockad då hans tröja blev till remsor upp till axlarna av vinden som plötsligt omslöt honom. Han gick ner på knä och andades tungt medan han tittade upp mot Bryan som var helt oberörd.

"Nöjd?"

Tala gav ett morr av den igen nonchalanta sidan från sin lagkamrat och med mycket ansträngning lyckades han att resa sig. Han kunde lika gärna ta av sig den nu hängande trasan som en gång var en hel tröja men han lät bli. Den var fortfarande ett visst skydd för när attacken skulle komma igen.

"Och jag som trodde du var värdelös skit. Hehe, att attackera både spelaren och deras blade samtidigt. Om vi lyckas få det tillåtet i turneringar så har vi en riktig fördel. Jag är imponerad Bryan." Bryan ryckte på axeln.

"Du verkar inte lika imponerad som Boris var."

"Det är för att han inte har kunskap för att se när det behövs förbättring. Jag säger att du har en bra attack, men den behöver arbetas på."

"Vad fan ska det där betyda!?" Bryan hatade att bli kritiserad, speciellt när han nyss hade fått ner sin kapten på knä. "Vill du känna den riktiga styrkan kanske?"

"Kom igen om du vågar, din vekling."

Bryans blade anföll igen men denna gång kontrade Tala med sin. Wolborg anföll med en mäktig is vind och plötsligt bildades det vassa istappar i luften som Tala enkelt undvek.

Bryan spände blicken i honom när han grinade åt honom.

"Var inte rädd Bryan, jag bara gjorde din attack synlig. Hade inte väntat dig det va? Som jag sa så behövs din attack arbete och…"

Mer hann han inte säga innan Bryan var över honom och de föll hårt till stenmarken. Kaptenen var så chockad att hans beyblade slutade snurra. Bryan brydde sig inte, han visste att Falborg slutat snurra under motattacken.

"Tro inte jag går på den igen!" Tala slog upp knäet innan falken hann göra mer och luften for ur honom, de rullade runt och rödhåringen slog ut näven i ett desperat rop.

"Jag är trött på att bli behandlad som någons egendom!" Bryan fångade knytnäven innan den hann komma i kontakt med hans kind och de snurra igen runt så Tala än en gång hamnade underst.

"Vad är det du är så rädd för? Varför kan du inte förstå att jag försöker nå dig, kan du inte visa ditt sanna inre?" Bryan lutade sig ner på grund av värken i hans mage som senare skulle bli ett märke. Rödhåringen andades tungt av all frustration som han tidigare släppt ut.

"Vill du ha ärlighet från mig Bryan? Det finns ingenting med mig som du vill lära känna. Bara släpp dem tankarna och koncentrerar dig på att överleva. Boris tillåter inga som helst känslor som vänskap eller annat här."

"Du har uppenbarligen blivit behandlad illa här.. Visst Tala jag är långt ifrån ett helgon men jag har bott på gatan tillräckligt länge för att veta att sånt som känslor går inte att ignorera. Bara dölja."

Han släppte kaptenen handleder men förflyttade sig inte från den gränslande positionen som han hamnat i tidigare. "Tror inte jag är som dem.. Det är inte min stil. Valet är ditt."

Långsamt lutade han sig in och deras blickar var fast i hypnos. Tala visste vad som var på gång och hans kropp blev genast stel och redo att slå till i försvar men något var annorlunda i detta läge. Detta var någonting han inte kände igen. Han var fast i nån sorts kemi eller hypnos. Något mycket främmande.

Bryans läppar mötte hans i en främmande men mjuk beröring, och falken visste nu vad det var för irriterande känslor han hade haft tidigare. Detta var resultatet på hans misstankar. Och för första gången på flera år var han rädd. Han kände den andres läppar mötas mot hans i kyssen och precis när han trodde att han lyckats sänka kaptenen gard, blev han våldsamt bortknuffad och såg rödhåringen med snabba steg lämna taket.

**Dags att stanna, förhoppningsvis tar inte det lika lång tid med nästa kapitel. Om det är några andra där ute mer än Thegoldenlock som läser denna, snälla lämna en kommentar! D På återseende! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7 klart. Varsågoda!**

"**konversation"**

**´Tanke **

**Varning: se kapitel 1. **

Det har gått tre dagar sen incidenten på taket och Bryan hade inte ens pratat med sin kapten om vad som hände. Han vet att hans chanser att komma närmare Tala nu gått förlorad. Men han tyckte ändå inte att deras möte hade varit förgäves. Han hade listat ut vad det var för känslor han hade fått och han gillade det inte heller. Men som han hade sagt till sin kapten han hade bott tillräckligt länge på gatan för att veta att det är lönlöst att kämpa mot såna känslor. Han antog att hans känslor hade utvecklats av hans rena intresse han fått av Kaptenen redan första dagen. Att ha någon som delade hans sadistiska beteende var verkligen uppskattat. Och Tala hade varit så speciell att hans inte ens tänkt på annat sen de blev ett lag.

Han hade fått ge falborg en ny attackring efter deras möte. Han var tvungen att erkänna att hans kapten var en jävel på beyblade, men han såg det som en utmaning. Falborg snurrade nu framför honom uttråkad eftersom den inte fått snurra mer utanför de rutinerade träningspassen. Efter ett tag gav Bryan upp och fångade in sin blade som så många gånger förr och lämnade salen.

Ian gick genom korridorerna på väg tillbaka till deras hytt. Han hade varit och lindat om ett sår på underarmen efter en match med Spencer. Han mage var tom men han började känna sig van vid det för hans kropp hade inte vant sig vid den vidriga maten så han matstrejkade vid jämna mellanrum då det bara var han och Spencer som åt tillsammans. Han visste inte varför Tala eller Bryan inte åt med dem längre, men han var säker på att han kunde reta falken senare för att få lite hint om vad som var på gång.

Han gick förbi korridoren på vänster sida men han var inte beredd på figuren som kom ur den korridoren och krockade med honom, han föll till golvet med figuren över sig och han var snabb med att greppa personen våldsamt så han inte skulle komma undan.

"Du!"

Personen tittade ner med.

"Du!? Vad gör du här?" Derek skruva på sig innan han försökte komma iväg igen, men Ian höll fast honom och han märkte att Dereks vanliga tuffa attityd var borta.

"Släpp taget din tönt!"

"Inte en chans, skitunge. Först ska du ha stryk och sen…"

"Ni där, stanna där ni är!" De blev avbrutna av vakten som snabbt var framme och greppade dem i vars en arm. "Vem av er är Derek?! Svara!"

"Han är!" Derek pekade på Ian som bara stirrade tillbaka.

"Är du sjuk? Vad fan har du gjort!?"

Vakten morrade och skakade dem båda, det var uppenbart att han inte visste vem som var vem. Ian vände sig mot honom. "Vad fan är du ny eller? Kan du inte se skillnad på nån av oss?"

Den lilla bladespelaren skrek ut då vakten släppte Derek och gav honom ett slag i ansiktet och i magen så han föll till marken. "Jag hörde att ni ungar behövde fostras och det har jag inget emot."

Ian hann inte blocka sparken som kom med hård kraft. Han vred sig i smärtan och han slog igen ögonen när han såg kängan komma mot hans ansikte.

"Stop!" Vakten vände sig mot en annan vakt som kom fram rusande. "Du har inte tid, Boris vill ha er närvaro nu!"

Vakten greppade båda ungdomarna och drog dem mot Boris kontor.

"Jag hoppas du har en bra förklaring till er sena ankomst!"

"Ja, sir. Jag fick till uppgift att föra hit Derek, och jag tror jag lyckades." Han slängde pojkarna på golvet framför Boris som höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Vakt, varför är Ian här?"

Vakten skruvade på sig eftersom han inte visste vem som var vem… han valde att inte svara och trodde att han kommit undan frågan då Boris gick ner på ett knä till pojkarna fundersamt. Boris greppade ena pojkens kind och studerade den spruckna läppen.

"Vakt, varför blöder Ian, när du skulle hämta Derek?" Nu visste vakten att han var illa ute. Boris vände sig till honom ursinnigt.

"Hur understår du dig att misshandla mina bästa elever!? En, av de fyra som är vårat topplag! Vad har du din lilla hjärna till! Du blev anställd för att ersätta Charles den månaden han återhämtar sig och vad gör du, din inkompetenta korkskalle!!"

Ian ställde sig upp.

"Sir…"

"Håll klaffen Ian!" Boris greppande pojken och slängde honom hårt i vaktens armar. "Återgå till er träning! Jag har andra saker att ta hand om innan jag lämnar basen, Utgå!"

Vakten släpade ut Ian baklänges och så fort de var ute i korridoren igen så hördes Boris vansinniga röst igen.

"….. stjäla mat från mig…..otacksamma och …..ska nog visa….slyngel!!!" Var allt han hörde mellan Dereks smärtsamma skrik. Det ekade genom hela korridoren och Ian försökte ta sig loss från vaktens grepp.

"Släpp mig! Vad har han gjort!"

"Lägg dig inte i det grabben, den ungen har ingen ljus framtid."

Ian kämpade mer men gav upp till slut för att han inte kunde övermatcha vaktens styrka då han tog honom under armen bärande.

De gick några korridorer till tills Bryan korsade deras väg. Han blängde på vakten med lillen under armen.

"Klå upp han Bryan!!" ropade Ian

Bryan behövde inte bes två gånger, med sitt sadistiska leende så var vakten nockad efter en höger.

Ian föll till golvet med vakten men han var snabbt uppe på fötterna igen och tog Bryans arm innan han började springa mot deras rum.

"Ian, vad i helvete händer? Vad hade du gjort nu?!"

"Kom igen det var du som slog ner honom, alltså visste du att jag var oskyldig. Skynda dig!"

Bryan slet ifrån sin arm och ökade tempot så han var jämsides med lillen. "Okej, för det första så gjorde jag det för att jag var uttråkad, för det andra varför springer vi?"

"Vi måste hitta de andra, det är bråttom!"

"Spencer är på vårt rum men du vet inte var Tala är!"

"Jo han är där med, sen imorse, han hjälper Spencer med sin blade!"

Bryan visste inte vad Ian var ute efter, han var inte förtjust i tanken på att träffa Tala igen så här tidigt, men om lillen var så här uppstimmad så måste det vara nåt stort.

De kom snart fram till deras rum och som tur var fann de både Spencer och Tala där.

"Tala du måste komma med!"

Kaptenen tittade oberört upp från arbetet på den lilla spelaren i dörren som andades tungt. Hans blick föll inte ens på Bryan som sökte hans ögonkontakt.

"Vad är det Ian?" Frågade Spencer som lade ner sin blade och reste sig. Tala förblev sittande på den understa sängen mittemot.

"Det har hänt massor, och det handlar om Boris. Jag tror han är på väg att göra någonting dumt."

Kaptenens blick stannade i golvet några sekunder innan han reste sig och sprang förbi sitt lag längs korridorerna. Ian, Bryan och Spencer följde efter.

Tala kom in i rummet så fort att kan glömde be om tillstånd. Men Boris var inte där. Det var ingen där trots att rummet inte var tomt. Det låg blod runt om på golvet och lukten bekräftade hans misstanke.

"Ursäkta Kapten." En vakt kom in med en stor svart sopsäck och Tala lämnade snabbt rummet.

Laget hade hunnit ifatt honom nu men han hindrade dem från att gå in.

"Tala vad är det som händer!? Var är dem! Den där killen Derek?"

Rödhåringen knuffade den mindre pojken mot Bryan utan att titta på falken. "Täck för hans ögon."

Bryan gjorde som han blev tillsagd och innan Spenser hann fråga vad som hänt kom vakten ut från rummet. Han brydde sig inte om någon av dem, men deras blicka föll på benet som hängde utanför säckens öppning.

Vakten stannade till vid kaptenen som bara tittade känslolöst på honom. "Är de andra eleverna på träningen så jag kan ta södra gången ut?" Tala nickade.

Vakten nickade tillbaka och tittade ner mot påsen.

"Tog en för liten påse denna gången."

Tala stängde sina isblå ögon men nickade ändå och hörde vakten försvinna med raska steg. Ian slet bort Bryans hand då han hörde vaktens kommentar och stirrade chockat efter dem. Han tänkte springa efter men Spencer fångade upp honom längs vägen och Ian blev hängande i Spencers arm som ända stöd.

"Herregud…han..ha..Boris..?" Spencer tröstade sin lagkamrat så gott han kunde men även han själv mådde illa av synen.

Bryan kikade in i det nu blodiga rummet och skakade lätt på huvudet. Han började gå tillbaka mot deras hytt men stannade framför sin kapten. Tala mötte inte hans blick och efter några sekunder fortsatte falken nerför korridoren med de andra efter sig.

Tala låste dörren efter sig i sitt rum och han gick genast in i ´badrummet´ och tvättade ansiktet. Det var inte bra att Ian såg det där, och kaptenen hoppades att detta inte skulle påverka spelarens träning. Spencer borde kunna bearbeta det, fan han har ju bäst fysiska förutsättning att inte bli ihjälslagen ens av Boris på det där sättet. Och Bryan… den sadisten borde inte ens ha blivit berörd. Han mindes fortfarande första gången de möttes och hur intresserad den silverhåriga tonåringen såg ut.

Bryan…

"Gah! Fan ta honom, ut ur mitt huvud!!" Handfatet tog emot vreden från kaptenens nävar och hela skakade.

´Duktigt Tala… vad skulle han säga om han såg dig nu…´ Den nya tanken fick kaptenen att le.

"Det var 2 år sen sist… Jag undrar om…" Han gjorde sig av med tanken lika fort som den kom. Han var inte säker på varför Boris skulle lämna dem idag. Men han skulle få reda på det under efter middagen. Med en suck lämnade han sitt rum och begav sig dit.

Matsalen var tyst på order, och för första gången på länge satt hela laget samlat vid sitt bord längst in. På grund av detta så var det fler av de lägre rankade eleverna som tittade på sina förebilder men inte ens Ian brydde sig just nu. Hans blick var fast på bordet repiga yta och de andra kunde lätt se att han inte återhämtat sig från Dereks öde. Bryan och Spencer tittade bort mot bordet där Derek brukade sitta. De andra pojkarna som satt bredvid den tomma platsen tittade då och då på dörren. Troligen var de oroliga att deras kamrat skulle komma för sent till middagen. Tala såg även den blonda pojken såg orolig ut.

Snart kom Boris in utan ett tecken på att han begått mord tidigare under dan. Det var bara laget som märkte att hans händer hade en ljusnyans av gammalt rött, men om man inte visste vad som hade hänt så märkte man inget.

"Varsågoda och ät."

Pojkarna vid Dereks bord tittade förvånat upp och man såg att de ville fråga var deras saknade kamrat var. Ingen fick lov att äta om någon saknades. Dock var det ingen som vågade fråga. Spänd tystnad föll över rummet resten av den så kallade måltiden.

Salen började sakta tömmas på folk och Boris var snabb med att go fram till lagets bord innan de hann resa sig.

"Kapten, jag förväntar mig din närvaro om en timme på mitt kontor."

"Ja, sir." svarade Tala då han lade ifrån sig skålen där soppan funnits. Boris nickade tillbaka och vände sig till Ian som undvek hans blick.

"Ian." Motvilligt tittade bladespelaren upp på honom. "Jag hoppas att du vet att du inget såg under eftermiddagen. Det skulle vara förargligt om ett missförstånd spred sig och som senare skulle bli ett onödigt problem. Jag vill inte ha några onödiga problem Ian, och jag tar för givet att du förstår."

"… Ja sir."

"Det är bra Ian, jag visste att du skulle förstå. Detta gäller självklart er andra pojkar med." Han såg över bordet och som förväntat fick han inget svar. Nöjd med det sträckte han på sig och började gå därifrån.

"En timme Tala."

Bryan såg över sin kapten som igen undvek hans blick. Utan ord reste sig rödhåringen och lämnade salen.

Bryan satt kvar och såg efter sin kapten. Tala…

Rödhåringen fortsatte genom korridoren med raska steg då han kände sig än en gång förföljd. Sluta förfölja mig Bryan, det hjälper inte´

Han stannade runt hörnet och inväntade tills stegen blev högre och högre. När de var precis bredvid slängde han ut armen och greppade förföljarens tröja.

"Jag sa att du skulle lämna mig fred Bryan!"

"Snälla gör mig inte illa!" Talas ögon gick från ursinnig till förvirrad av den pipiga rösten.

"Varför förföljer du mig!" Han tog den blonda, vettskrämda pojken och gick in i närmaste förråd och låste.

"Snälla, jag menade inget illa! Snälla gör inget! Jag lovar att inte göra om det!" Tala kunde inte annat än sucka när pojken gick ner på knä och kramade om hans ben.

"Jag sa till dig då, jag har bättre smak än så, släpp mig." Men pojken hörde inte på, faktiskt så började han snyfta igen. Rödhåringen fick lust att skrika av frustration.

"Snälla din lilla skit, jag orkar inte, släpp mitt ben!" Tala greppade ungens arm och tänkte dra bort honom våldsamt då han stannade upp av blondinens viskning.

"Fick Derek en varning innan ni dödade honom?"

Kaptenen kände som om han nyss fått ett slag i magen. Han slet bort ungen och satte sig på huk framför honom. "Jag vet inte vad som hände. Varför stack du inte när du hade chansen! Ditt liv är i fara här det måste även du fatta!"

"Jag har ingenstans att ta vägen! Och jag tänkte, om jag håller mig till dig så är jag säker och jag kan fortfarande bli spelare i världsklass…"

"Hörru, grabben. Vi är inte vänner. Jag har inga vänner och kommer aldrig att ha. Tro inte du är säker med mig, för jag kan aldrig skydda dig på det sättet igen. Jag vet inte ens varför jag gjorde det från början."

Han släppte pojken och gick ut och öppnade dörren. Han såg sig för innan han öppnade helt och hänvisade till honom att gå ut. Han gick men han stannade till i gången.

"Är du inte ens vän med killen i ditt lag, Bryan?"

Tala stannade upp och om han hade visat känslor enkelt hade han gapat. "Vi är inte vänner, varför tror du det?"

"Jag tror han vill vara vän med dig.. När han inte är med dig så sitter han ensam och funderar mycket. Ingen vågar fråga honom vad som är fel."

Tala log lätt av tanken om någon skulle ha gått fram. Hade varit ljuv underhållning. Han försvann in i tankarna ett tag men vaknade av pojkens sista kommentar.

"Jag tror att alla behöver någon ibland… även nån som är så stark som du."

**Slut på kapitel 7, var snäll och kommentera! Kapitel 8 kommer inom kort. På återseende! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8 klart. Varsågoda. **

Det pojken sagt till honom, hade fastnat där han låg på sängen i sitt rum. Innerst inne på någon nivå borde han hållit med, och ändå kunde han inte låta bli att envisa om att det inte alls var sant.

Han hade märkt att Bryan lagt ned mycket tid på honom. Mer än någon annan faktiskt där det inte handlade om sex. Visst han hade kysst honom, men det var inte samma sak. Han var inte säker om vad falken ville komma med sin handling. Kaptenen själv hade ju lämnat honom innan det hann hända något. Han hade gått för att han kände sig sårbar…

De hade inte setts utanför träningspassen och det var så Tala hade velat ha det. Tills nu då Boris bestämde sig att göra sig av med en av de nya eleverna.

Han blängde upp i taket från sängen, det var inte likt Boris att ta en sån risk att slå ihjäl ungen mitt på ljusa dagen. Rödhåringen visste att det var gubbens nerver som hade slagit runt. Anledningen till hans resa. Om han bara kunde lista ut vad det var som var på gång? Vilka som var inblandade.

Han fruktade om en person… Men det spelade ingen roll längre. Det var alltför länge sen. Hans blick föll på lådan han hade bredvid sin säng, men han tog ingen handling till något förrän det knackade på dörren och han snabbt for till fötter. Han visste att han glömt att låsa så det fanns ingen chans att om personen utanför beslutade sig för att komma in så skulle de inte finna honom sårbar på sängen.

Han gick fram och slet upp dörren med ett känslolöst ansikte. Utanför stod en vakt.

"Boris vill prata med dig."

"Det är 40 minuter kvar till dess."

"Ändrade planer."

Tala tog emot en mapp papper och nickade medan han gick bort till sängen för att byta ut mappen mot sin blade innan han lämnade rummet för att bege sig till Boris kontor.

Ian satt med benen tätt intill sig och ansiktet gömt i sina korsande armar i sängen. Han hade inte sagt ett ljud sen de kommit tillbaka från lunchen. Lagkamraterna såg ju tydligt att detta inte var ett gott tecken från den yngsta kamraten. Spencer hade försökt knacka på lillens axel men hade inte fått någon respons. Bryan satt i sängen mittemot och ville inte lägga sig i om han kunde undvika det. Men han var i djupa tankar.

Boris hade gått för långt. Inte för att någon ville erkänna det men om det fortsatte såhär så var han osäker på hur hans egna liv skulle sluta. Han hade sedan ett tag tillbaka börjat undra om livet i klostret var värt det. Han lät sig själv le smått ironiskt. Inte för att han hade mycket till val. Han var rätt säker på att han inte bara kunde lägga av när han ville och promenera ut härifrån när som helst. Detta var vad han hade valt… och just nu kunde han inte hata sig själv ännu mer.

"Det var mitt fel…" Ians röst fick honom att rycka ur från sina tankar. Lillen hade inte rört sig från sin position men båda två i rummet hade hört hans kommentar. Bryan gick in och greppade hans arm och drog ut honom i ljuset.

"Vad är det med dig? Inget av detta är ditt fel och det vet du."

"Bryan…" Spencer gillade inte falkens ton.

"Jo det är det! Om jag inte hade hållit i honom hade han kommit undan. Det var mitt fel att han blev fast…"

"Om du hade låtit honom gå hade du varit illa ute med. Du vet inte vad som hade kunna hänt. Ian…" Falkens röst mjuknade. "Bara lova att du inte gå någonstans ensam på ett tag." Han vände sig till Spencer. "Allihop. Vi vet inte när Boris får en skruv lös nästa gång men vi tänker inte låta honom begå några mord på vår grupp. De andra barnen kan vi inte göra någonting åt, men vi kan åtminstone skydda oss själva. I alla fall för nu. "

Han fick vars en nick av sina lagkamrater och Ian gick in i badrummet för att skölja av ansiktet.

"Bryan" falken slet blicken från badrumsdörren av Spencers röst.

"Tala är en del av vårt lag med. Jag har inte glömt vad han gjorde för oss på träningen. Tror du inte han är illa ute med om Boris tappar greppet nästa gång. Borde vi inte snacka med honom att vi finns där?"

Bryan fnös åt förslaget. "Jag tror inte han vill vara med i vår lilla familj, Spencer. Han är en ensam varg om du frågar mig." ´Jag har försökt nå honom…´

"Kanske det. Men det skulle kännas lite bättre om han visste om hur vi kände. Och jag tycker du ska snacka med honom."

"Jag? Varför just jag?"

Spencer log mot honom, en lite gest som man inte såg ofta från blondinen. "Det är bara du som är seg nog att klara ett möte med honom privat." Bryan suckade, och lät det gå några sekunder i tystnad innan han reste sig och gick ut genom dörren.

"Lika bra att få det överstökat." Var hans sista kommentar innan dörren stängdes.

Han gick genom de långa korridorerna och skulle precis runda sista hörnet innan han tvärstannade och gömde sig. Han såg en vakt som stod utanför Kaptenens öppna dörr och han valde att backa ett hörn till ifall de skulle börja röra sig.

Tala kom ut ur sitt rum och började gå tillsammans med vakten då en rörelse i hans ögonvrå fick honom att diskret reagera. Han var inte säker på om han sett rätt men fortsatte ändå att gå mot sin överordnads rum.

Rödhåringen fick order om att gå in i Boris rum och fann det tomt. Han hade bara varit i detta rum ett antal gånger och senast var några år sedan. Inga trevliga minnen.

Boris hade knappast oväntat ett helt annat lyxliv än alla andra som bodde inom klostrets väggar. Hans rum var inrett mer än något annat rum. Det var större än alla andras rum, och det stod en säng i mitten av den stora väggen till höger och längst in fanns ett skrivbord fullt med böcker, papper, pennor, dokument, allt i en enda röra… Man brukade säga att alla genier brukade var slarviga av sig, och Tala undrade om det gällde galningar med. Som det såg ut här, Tydligen.

Förutom det bestod rummet även av en stor tvådörrars garderob vars ena dörr var öppen. Rödhåringen gick fram och fick syn på den öppna väskan som låg uppslagen på sängen, det var tydligt att Boris var klar för sin resa, och han önskade att han kunde ha listat ut vad som skulle ske.

Om det fanns någon som någonsin lyckats att smyga sig på kaptenen bakifrån så var det hans mentor, och det var precis de som hände när han kände en arm om sin midja och en varm andning mot hans vänstra öra.

"Fortfarande lika svårt att få bort blodet från sina händer efter en uppgörelse, eller hur kapten?"

"Vad hade han gjort?"

"Stulit mat från förrådet. Ingen vet hur länge, och i samma veva läste jag utveckling rapporten att han inte utvecklats som han skulle så det fanns bara en utväg."

"… verkligen."

Boris vände honom om våldsamt i sina armar. "Är det tvivel jag hör i din röst, Tala?"

"Nej sir."

"Tänkte det. Du har alltid varit min favoritelev på så många vis… Det är svårt att tro att jag ska vara ifrån dig så lång tid nu."

´Rena semestern om du frågar mig.´ tänkte tonåringen då han diskret backade ur sin mentors famn och gick över till sängen med ryggen mot den äldre. Hans blick föll igen på den stora väskan. Av packningen att tyda så var denna resa inte bara några dagar.

"Sir, jag ser att ni har packat, och jag fick mitt schema om träningarna. Jag skickar ut vaktstyrkorna direkt när ni har åkt. Begär tillstånd att återgå till mitt arbete."

Det gick nog en hel minut innan Tala vågade vända sig om, och då stod Boris mycket närmare honom än han trodde. Precis bakom med ett riktigt galet flin som bara Boris kunde.

"Nekas." Innan Rödhåringen hann säga mer blev han nedknuffad på sängen så att resväskan föll till golvet med en smäll. Boris var direkt över honom och pressade sina läppar mot hans i en bekant våldsam beröring. Att Boris var mycket större än tonåringen gjorde honom för tung att knuffa bort, men Tala satte ändå sina händer mot hans axlar och tryckte ifrån med allt han hade. Den äldre föll till sidan men höll ändå fast sitt offer i nackhåren.

"Något fel, Tala?"

Kaptenen visste att det var lönlöst att göra motstånd men han hade bara andra tankar i huvudet just nu att han av ren instinkt inte kunde ge efter. Varför? Varför skulle han alltid ses som egendom? Varför han och ingen annan? Förtjänade han det här? Vad hade han gjort för fel? Om detta nu var hans mening, varför hade **han** fått honom att tro och känna annat? Han… Bryan.

Han tankar avbröts av att Boris drog honom tätt intill sig och han började kräla för att komma bort från sängen och Boris.

"Sir, snälla… Låt bli!" Boris var väldigt förvånad över önskningen. Tala hade aldrig nekat honom någonting innan. Han hade ingen rätt till det. Vad hade hänt med hans elev för att skapa denna situation? Han kände hur ilska välde inom honom, om det var någonting han hatade så var det olydnad. Dock visste han att han inte hade tid att lösa detta mysterium innan han reste men det var absolut någonting som han skulle lägga på minnet tills han kom tillbaka.

"Med vad Tala? Vi tar ju bara farväl…" Hans mening avbröts av en våg av ilska som kom över honom när han såg att rödhåringens ögon började bli glansiga. Han smällde till honom över kinden våldsamt. "Vad är detta!? Tårar!? Visar du tecken på sårbarhet och ren svaghet Kapten!!"

Tala lade sin hand över sin kind och skakade på huvudet medan han försökte undvika mer ögonkontakt.

"SVARA MIG, DIN LILLA HORA!" Boris greppade hans tröja och skakade honom våldsamt innan han slängde ner honom på mage under honom. Tonåringen kände hur paniken uppfyllde honom och han började genast försöka kasa av sängen men Boris höll honom fast då han slet i hans stora bälte.

"Du ska inte vägra mig någonting, din lilla skit! Du vet att det är jag som bestämmer, vad är fel på dig!!"

"Sir, snälla! Förlåt. Jag ber, gör det inte!"

"Håll käften!" Talas bälte var uppe nu och han hörde hur hans överordnad lossade sitt och drog ner sin gylf. Tårarna började falla nu och han var glad att Boris inte kunde se hans ansikte. Han greppade lakanet hårt och höll andan då Boris lade sig uppe på honom. Han trycktes ner i madrassen så hårt att det kändes som om ryggen skulle gå av. Han kände hur Boris hand kröp innanför hans tröja och rev upp de gamla såren från piskrappen.

"Bara slappna av nu kapten, det är en fin upplevelse för oss båda."

´Snälla, låt mig vara…

Han kände Boris lägre områden mot hans och förberedde sig mot den brännande smärtan då plötsligt en hård knackning på dörren hördes. Det var som hans bön hade blivit besvarad från ovan. Tala kände en gnista hopp inom sig tills, Boris röt mot dörren.

"Stick, jag är upptagen!!"

Tala väntade sig att han skulle höra fotstegen försvinna tillsammans med hans hopp, men en speciell röst fick hans tårar att bildas igen.

"Sir, det är viktigt!"

Tala tillät sig själv att le. Bryan

Boris morrade ilsket och lade handen över tonåringens mun. "Håll käften kapten. Vi vill ju inte att din lagkamrat ska få reda på oss eller hur?"

´Din idiot, känner jag Bryan rätt vet han redan att jag är här… Du tror väl inte han letar efter dig.´

Han kände hur den enorma tyngden lyftes från honom och känslan av att kunna andas hade inte varit så ljuv på länge. Boris drog upp sina militärbyxor och höll dem uppe med en hand innan han gick bort och slet upp dörren.

"Vad är det Bryan! Jag sa att jag är upptagen."

Tala låg kvar på sängen och gömde ansiktet i madrassen innan han vågade vända sig på rygg för att knäppa sitt bälte igen med skakande händer. Bryans röst i dörren gav honom tillräckligt med styrka för att fortsätta kämpa mot sin angripare. När Boris skulle komma tillbaka så skulle han minst få börja om från början igen.

Han kunde inte exakt avgöra vad som sades i dörren men han anade att Bryan försökte lista ut om han var där eller inte. Men Boris tålamod var på upphällningen då han avbröt konversationen och slog igen dörren.

När han kom bort till sängen igen spände han ögonen i kaptenen. "Vad håller du på med Tala?"

Utan att svara så gjorde tonåringen en bakåtvolt och landade på fötterna på den säkra sidan av sängen. Boris morrade och gjorde ett försök att ta honom då telefonen ringde. Igen morrade gamlingen, och Tala for till dörren.

"Vi fortsätter när jag kommer tillbaka! Sköt ditt jobb nu och gör mig inte besviken igen kapten!"

Tala slog igen dörren bakom sig och höll om dig själv. Han kände sig skakad, äcklad, och arg och rädd på samma gång.

"Inte undra på att du är som du är om du fått uppleva sånt här under din uppväxt." Han vände sig om och såg Bryan lutad mot väggen med korsande armar. Han såg inte arg eller äcklad ut, mer allvarlig. Tala slösade ingen tid med att greppa falkens tröja och drog in honom i det närmaste städskrubb han kunde hitta. Bryan slog i väggen då han blev inknuffad.

"Lyssna nu, jag vet vad du kommer att säga, jag är död om jag någonsin säger detta till någon. Jag vet så du kan bespara dina sadistiska hot…" Han for in i väggen igen då Tala tryckte honom mot den igen och gömde sitt ansikte i sidan av hans hals. Bryan visste inte hur han skulle reagera men han ville inte sabba tillfället när kaptenen lät honom komma såhär nära. Försiktigt lät han sina armar omsluta den andra och på så vis märkte att tonåringen skakade.

"Tycker du jag är smutsig?" Frågan var mer i en viskning, och hade inte falken varit så nära hade han inte hört den alls.

Falken såg ner i dem kristallblåa ögonen som tittade upp på honom efter ett tag. Även i mörkret var dem lika klara men han hade aldrig sett den blicken förr. Han skymtade Sårbarhet, öppenhet, och de var skinande. Han kunde inte göra annat än svara fullt ärligt.

"Nej."

"… Svik mig inte…"

Tala lutade sig in igen i den andres armar och Bryan var snabb att hålla om honom igen medan de kasade ner mot golvet. De blev sittande där i tystnad tills Tala tog hans kind och gav honom en skakad kyss som Bryan genast besvarade.

Efter det, Bekväm tystnad.

**Okej, detta var mitt sämsta kapitel någonsin. Blev inte alls som jag hoppades! Usch, jag tror jag spyr:P Haha men var snälla och kommentera ändå! Och om ni vill läsa en annan super fic som i mina ögon är helt genialisk så gör er själva en tjänst och går in och läs Pieces of a Puzzle av Thegoldenlock. På återseende!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Här är kapitel 9, varsågoda. **

"**Konversation"**

**´Tänker´**

**Varning: se kapitel 1.**

"Du är medveten om att när vi var här sist så fick jag mitt 100:ade blåmärke va?"

Bryan stängde dörren efter sig på taket där de nu var ensamma. Han gick bort till rödhåringen som lutade sig mot räcket på samma sätt som förut. Denna gång lät han sig själv gå närmare och till och med att luta sig in och luta hakan mot den andres axel. Han sneglade på Tala när rödhåringen flinade till.

"Anade inte att du var en mjukis Bryan."

"Hn. Det är en hel del du inte vet om mig."

"Visst visst."

Bryan ignorerade den sista kommentaren och såg ut över skogsutsikten.

"Hur länge har du bott här?"

"…Sen jag var 3."

Bryan visslade förundrat. Han var djupt imponerad över att Tala hade någon social förmåga alls efter alla dessa år inom klostret. Han var djupt glad att han följde sin instinkt och tog kontakt med det andre, för nu hade han fått mer än vad han någonsin kunnat drömma om. Tillit från den bästa personen i Balcov Klostret.

"Så vad händer nu?" Bryan sneglade igen av frågan. Tala stod kvar i hans armar utan att titta på honom.

"Vad menar du?"

"Vart vill du komma med i denna så kalla relationen? Har aldrig haft någon liksom."

Bryan suckade och funderade över frågan. Han hade inte heller haft något stadigt direkt innan, men han visste väl lite vad det gick ut på. Han hade aldrig föreställt sig själv intrasslad i det dock. Även han var uppfostrad med att känslor var för svaga, men han hade fått ett annat perspektiv över det. Han var i alla fall säker på att han ville vara med Tala.

"Jag antar att du kan tar den dit du vill. Jag vill bara att du ska veta att jag är här för dig nu, Jag bryr mig om dig."

Det var Talas tur att sucka och han sänkte sitt huvud så hans röda slingor täckte hans blick. Falken var inte säker på om han hade sagt något olämpligt.

"Bryan, detta är helt nytt för mig. Det var länge sen jag var nära någon och jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ska hantera situationen."

´Han har haft någon innan? Tänkte han innan Tala fortsatte.

"Detta är inte enkelt. En bit av mig vill bara stöta bort dig och fortsätta med mitt eget, men en annan bit…"

"Kan inte motstå min sadistiska och helt oemotståndliga charm." Tala skrattade till och slog upp armen som fångades och snurrade runt honom.

"Var inte så självsäker, jag tycker du fortfarande är klen." Sa han med ett flin då falken fnös åt honom. "Du vet inte vad du missar."

"Inget värt att snyfta över."

"Vad säges som en liten demonstration om vad du just sa nej till?" Han lutade sig ner och väntade på att Kaptenen skulle dra ifrån. När det inte hände så mötte hans läppar den andre i en kyss som genast fördjupades av Tala.

Bryan skulle precis dra ifrån då rödhåringen greppade hans nacke och snurrade om dem så Tala tryckte Bryan mot räcket.

"Som sagt, klen"

Bryan morrade och tryckte ifrån så dem hamnade på marken. Tala flinade igen av envisheten och rullade över dem men falken var beredd denna gången så han följde med så han hamnade överst igen. Han pressade ner den andres armar och log sadistiskt för sin seger.

"Game over."

"För nu." Bryan flinade åt sin kaptens envishet och lutade sig ner mot sin partner för att göra det hela mer intressant. Tala hann inte räkna ut med vad han höll på med innan han kände Bryans tänder sjunka in i vänster sida av hans hals i ett bett.

"Herrejävlar, nej du!" Luften flög ur Bryan när Tala slet loss sin ena näve gav honom rent instinktivt slag i magen.

Han flinade när falken lade sig över honom och dolde sitt ansikte.

"Ledsen, men inga märken. Vill du ha oss dödade?" Bryan tittade upp på honom med trötta ögon.

"Jag har en känsla att jag kommer få mig själv dödad genom att inleda nåt med dig."

"Ingen tvingar dig." Innan han visste ordet av knuffade Tala honom åt sidan och reste sig upp.

"Tala, jag menade inte så." Han gick upp bakom Kaptenen som nu höll sina armar om sig och stängda ögon. Bryan försökte lägga sin hand på hans axel, men Tala drog ifrån.

"Jag…"

"Vet du hur stor chansen är att Boris dödar dig om han får reda på oss? Jag **kan** få dig dödad Bryan och att du snackar om det så här gör bara att jag vill…"

"Tala!" Bryan snurrade runt honom hastigt och försökte få hans ögonkontakt.

"Jag har bott här tillräckligt länge för att se hur lätt det är att bli dödad. Jag har sett den där grabben med egna ögon, jag fick även nyss uppleva hur Boris sjuka personlighet visar sig…"

Han lyfte upp Talas haka som sänktes när Boris nämndes. "… Men Jag vet också att det är värt det. Jag fann intresse för dig direkt när jag kom in här…"

"Det visar ju hur frisk du är." Bryan flinade och Tala kunde inte låta bli att småle lite själv.

"Och jag tänker inte släppa dig nu efter alla blåmärken jag har gått igenom för att nå dig."

Tala log igen och lutade sig in och gav honom en lätt kyss innan han gick över och viskade i hans öra.

"Vem har sagt att blåmärkena är över? Om jag märker att du slackar i träningen kommer du få ett helvete." Med det började han gå mot dörren.

Bryan stod kvar en sekund men följde efter med en suck. "Borde ha fattat…"

"Och gör inte detta känslosnack till nån vana, det är för mesigt för min smak." Falken snackade till.

"Äntligen nåt vi har gemensamt."

Tala tog handtaget och öppnade dörren. När de kom ner från trapphuset så mötte de en andfådd Ian. "Där är ni, det är något på gång."

"Boris är på väg härifrån." Klargjorde Tala lugnt. De gick ner till korridorerna tillsammans.

I korridorerna var det stor uppståndelse. Elever hade stannat upp sin träning av nyheten att deras ledare skulle lämna basen. Många vakter samlade sig på gården vid lastbilen och tog emot sina sista order innan avskedet.

Demolition Boys stod i ett av fönstren och såg ner på gården. Många av vakterna hade fått reda på Talas order och hade börjat packa för sin resa upp till gränsen.

Äntligen lite lugnt här. Jag har haft otrolig tur som har fått det att bli så här.´

Han stod kvar i fönstret 20 minuter till. Bryan och Ian hade inte lämnat hans sida. Han log när den sista lastbilen rullade ut ur gården och han vände sig mot sina lagkamrater.

"Samla alla elever i stora salen snarast."

Bryan och Ian tittade på varandra och gick åt vars ett håll då Tala lämnade dem.

Snart var salen full av alla eleverna. Snacket gick då alla barnen undrade vad som var på gång. Ian, Spencer, och Bryan studerade deras nyfikna, oroliga, och vissa även rädda ansiktsutryck. Salen tystnade då dörren öppnades och man kunde höra en nål falla när Kaptenen steg in med en bunt mappar i sin hand.

"Ni, Ställ er mot väggen." Han behövde inte säga till första bordet två gånger då ungarna for till väggen han dirigerat till.

"Ni, nästa vägg." Samma reaktion där.

"Ni dit." Bryan, Ian och Spencer såg fram och tillbaka då barnen delades upp i grupper. Tala kollade ordningsgrupperna som han valt och några minuter till gick till att förflytta vissa elever fram och tillbaka. När det var klart var alla eleverna indelade i 4 grupper.

"Grupp 1. Ni kommer att träna med Spencer under den här tiden som vi är ensamma på klostret. Boris och vakterna är borta och det är allt ni behöver veta. Jag är i befäl. Spencer kommer att sköta er träning efter schema, och jag vill ha framsteg och lydnad precis som vanligt."

"Hör jag verkligen rätt?" viskade Ian till Bryan, då en mapp slog till honom i huvudet.

"Grupp 2, detta är som ni vet Ian. Han sköter er träning på samma sätt som Spencer. Samma regler gäller här." Ian tog emot mappen och blängde på sin kapten av smällen han fått. Men som väntat tittade han inte tillbaka på honom. Bryan ville nästa småle. Nästan.

Men den tanken försvann snabbt då en mapp även gavs till honom.

"Grupp 3, ni följer Bryans träning. Grupp 4 är med mig." Man såg direkt att gruppen som blev tilldelad Bryan blev stela och bleka.

Tala fortsatte med instruktionerna. "Det är andra regler som gäller nu under Boris frånvaro. Är den någon hjälp ni behöver säg till oss. Träningen ligger som sagt under schemat, den tiden som är över gör ni vad ni vill, för då vill vi vara ifred."

"Eh?" Talas blick föll på den blonda pojken som han tidigare bekantat sig med. "Ska vi träna som vi vill på den övriga tiden?"

Tala suckade. ´Jag kan inte fatta att jag säger detta.´

"Vad ni gör på eran lediga tid är er ensak. "

Nu blev det stor uppståndelse i lokalen, ingen trodde på det de just hört av kaptenen. Eleverna började snacka sinsemellan om det var ett grymt skämt.

"Wow." Bryan var imponerad av att Tala vågade ändra på reglerna så drastiskt. Men han gillade det. Kanske Tala äntligen våga känna saker nu när han hade ansvaret för så många andra. Ian och Spencer tittade på varandra osäkert.

"Nu till tiderna. Dem är oförändrade klockan 22.00 gäller, men ingen av oss kommer att kolla till er om ni sover eller ej för vi har helt enkelt inte tid att kolla er alla. Ni har eget ansvar. Men kom ihåg, träningen gäller även om ni är trötta eller inte. Nu kan ni dra."

Salen tömdes snabbt med mycket positivare energi än som fann när de steg in. Laget stod kvar i det tysta rummet. Laget stod kvar och tittade på sin kapten som nu tittade tillbaka på dem.

"Träna dem väl, och lägg till en sak i träningen med."

"Vad?" Frågade Spencer som tittade upp från sin mapp. Han fann detta väldigt intressant.

"Känsla. Låt dem hitta sin egen stil utan massa press, låt dem spela riktig Beyblade."

Ian log. "Vad är det kapten? Börjar du får tycke för barnen? Trodde du fann dem klena."

Tala log mot honom innan han lämnade rummet. "Det är en hel del ni inte vet om mig."

**Är glad att jag lyckades få ut kapitel 9 innan jag åker utomlands, hoppas det finns någon kommentar tills jag kommer hem i Juli. Ha det bra! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Tro det eller ej men här är kapitel 10, varsågoda. **

"**Konversation"**

**´Tänker´**

**Varning: se kapitel 1.**

Tala låg på sängen och studerade Wolborg. Han hade inte känt sig så här säker i sin säng på många år. Träningen hade gått mycket bättre än väntat. Som han misstänkt hade ungarnas spel och teknik utvecklats drastiskt så fort de fått bättre trygghet och mer fria händer.

Han lade ifrån sig sitt föremål och tittade fundersamt upp i taket. Han hade länge tyckt att Boris sätt att lära ut Beyblade var fel men han hade aldrig funnit sig själv med att ifrågasätta. Han hade ingen rätt till det. Om han bara kunde nå sitt mål att bli den bästa spelaren i världen så skulle han en dag kunna göra sig fri både klostret och Boris en gång för alla. Om det som krävdes var att han skulle få ge sin själ till djävulen för frihet på längre sikt, var det ett pris han var tvungen att acceptera. Hellre det än tyna bort inom klorstret.

Kanske när han sen var fri, skulle han äntligen kunna söka upp han igen. Om det var möjligt…

En plötslig knack på dörren avbröts hans tankar och han blev genast på spänn innan han kom ihåg att vakterna inte längre befann sig på anläggningen. Han visste att han hade gett alla fri tid vid den här tidpunkten men han hade aldrig anat att någon skulle våga knacka på hans dörr. Han började allvarligt ångra sitt beslut.

När han öppnade så fann han inte någon elev som han hade trott. Han fann personen han borde ha förväntat sig.

Bryan stod där med ett lätt irriterat ansiktsuttryck och innan Kaptenen hann fråga vad hans problem var så fick han svaret när även Ian och Spencer tittade fram i dörröppningen. Någonting var på gång, och han gillade det inte. Han gillade inte överraskningar.

"Vad?"

Den yngsta bladespelaren log stort. Tala var lättad över att Ian hade kommit över incidenten för några dagar sen. Igen visade sig valet av spelarna i laget vara rätt. Ian var väldigt stark för sin unga ålder.

"Vi tänkte nu när det är ledighet, så kanske vi kunde hitta på någonting inom laget."

"Hitta på nåt?" Bryan såg direkt att Tala blev lätt förvirrad av uttalandet. Han hade själv inte velat bli utdragen på nån meningslös umgängeskväll. Men hans kapten som aldrig fått chansen att skaffa vänner eller att umgås visste inte vad Ian syftade på.

"Vad som helst. Du vet, umgås. Lära känna varandra." Svarade Spencer.

Tala ansiktsuttryck ändrades från förvirrad till blank. "Nej."

Med det slogs dörren igen.

Ian och Spencer stod kvar och såg chockat på den nu stängda dörren. Bryan bara fnös. Vad hade dem förväntat sig? Idioter.

"Kanske vi ska vänta och se om han ändrar sig?" Föreslog Ian.

"Eller så kanske vi ska komma tillbaka senare?" Fortsatte Spencer.

Bryan suckade åt deras naiva förslag och började gå.

"Hey!" Ropade Ian åt hans försök. "Du **ska** med! Vi kom överens!"

Bryan stannade och såg sig över axeln. "Jag gick med på ert jävla tjat om vi skulle träffas som lag. Men alla är inte här så jag antar att vår överenskommelse inte gäller."

Spencer rykte på axlarna. "Det är inget att göra åt."

"Det är det visst! Vi skulle hitta på nåt, och Bryan jag har fortfarande ditt sista paket cigaretter! Hälsa dem adjö om du inte följer med." Ian nästan hoppade upp och ner i desperation.

Falken lät sig inte visa att han blev berörd men inom sig vred han sig av smärtor av att dvärgen hittat hans sista paket som han gömt för Tala. Han stannade upp med knuten näve. Även om det var en hållhake på honom så var det vågat av den lilla att utpressa honom.

"Är denna skitkväll så viktig för dig lillen?"

Ian nickade. Det var länge sen han hade fått ha riktigt kul och kände verkligen att detta var hans chans att få koppla av med gruppen som han har ersätt som familj. Aldrig dock att han skulle erkänna för falken att han såg honom som sin storebror.

Bryan suckade och gick tillbaka. Utan ett ord, sparkade han upp den låsta dörren och gick in innan någon av de andra två kunde stoppa honom. Spencer och Ian trodde dem sett sin lagkamrat för sista gången. Men till deras andra chock den dagen fick de se sin kapten bli hårt utknuffad från sitt rum. Han verkade lika förvånad som dem var över falkens handling, vilket gjorde att han snubblade på dörrtröskeln och hamnade i Spencers famn.

Efter kom Bryan med ett uttråkat ansiktsuttryck.

"Du ska med oss."

"Vad fan sysslar du med?!" Tala tittade på honom med en blick som var helt utanför hans karaktär. Den var helt frågande och chockad. Han visste att falken vid flera tillfällen visat sig vilja ha en dödslängtan men detta tog rekord.

"Om nu jag ska bli tvingad till denna umgängeskväll så tror inte att du kommer undan bakom en stängd dörr. Det hjälper inte här."

Tala hade aldrig varit med om en sån här situation förut. Hot, slag, och sexuella trakasserier hade han erfarenhet av men inte… skoj? Denna grupp vill lära känna honom och vill honom inget ont. Det var helt nytt för honom. Han kände sig inte hotad av dem på något sätt. Men det var för nytt för att han skulle känna sig bekväm i situationen.

"Jag ska inte med." Men innan han hann ställa sig rätt upp igen från Spencers famn kände han hur den andres grepp blev fastare runt hans armar. Han såg upp och möttes av… ett flin?

"Ledsen Kapten, I detta fall gäller majoriteten." Spencer tyckte att Bryans mod var roande. Han hade verkligen fått deras kapten ur balans.

"Vad?" Bryan kunde inte låta bli att le åt den vilsna blicken från tonåringen som inte visste hur han skulle hantera situationen. Aldrig kunde han tro att rödhåringen hade en sådan mjuk sida. Speciellt med hans bakgrund. Det måste betyda att dem precis nått fram till honom och att det finns hopp om en sammanhållning.

Han gick fram och greppade Talas ben och lyfte upp dem trots den andres protester. Han hade tur som inte blev sparkad. Rödhåringen visste inte hur han skulle göra. I vanliga fall hade han gjort vad han kan för att komma undan, men med dessa killar kände han sig inte hotad. Tvärtom, nästan trygg. Anledningen till att han kände sig så vilsen var att han inte var van vid att folk retade honom så här skämtsamt. Ingen hade vågat innan så han hade aldrig behövt hantera såna här situationer. Djupt inom sig var han glad att han inte var i en hotad situation för att Spencer var riktigt stark, och Bryan hade visat sig vara nog med trubbel när han använt sina armar med.

Ian flinade när de började bära ner deras kapten mot matsalen, Tala gjorde motstånd i början men lade av mer och mer på vägen. Vem vet? Kanske det kunde bli roande ändå…

Han hade fel.

Med ett irriterat ansiktsuttryck satt han i matsalen med de andra, hans ben var korsade lika så hans armar. Hans ögon var stängda men om dem hade varit öppna hade han blängt. De hade suttit där i en halvtimme nu och inte mycket hade hänt. Tystnaden var inte pinsam men konstig, ingen ville direkt gå in på något samtalsämne. Så väl kände dem inte varandra.

"Ian! Man hade förväntat sig även från dig att efter allt ditt tjat skulle du ha haft lite planerat för en sådan här situation!" Tala märkte att även Bryan också hade fått nog, men falken visade det mycket tydligare.

"Försök du att hitta något kul att göra i detta kloster Bryan! För jag är rätt säker på att Boris har sett till att det inte ska vara så lätt att hitta!"

Spencer log där han satt mittemot de två bråkande tonåringarna. Även han var trött på att inte göra så mycket men det var bättre än att träna. Han var en person som gillade att sitta och ta in omgivningen ibland. Inte för att det fanns mycket tid till det i vanliga fall så han fann sig inte till att klaga. Tyvärr följde inte alla hans exempel.

"Men jag vet, vi kan leka en lek som heter stryp dvärgen." Ian gjorde ifrån sig ett pip när Bryans hand grep tag om halsen på honom en sekund efter kommentaren.

"Bryan, det där är onödigt. Vad är det för mening om du ändå inte får döda honom?" Frågade Spencer uttråkat då han ignorerade att den lilla sparkade desperat en bit ovanför marken. Det var inte lätt att vara kort.

"Vem vet kanske jag får…" Bryan kikade åt Tala som inte svarade först men.

"Som sagt, vad ni gör på er fritid är er ensak."

"Yes!" Falken log sadistiskt åt Ian som började bli blå. "Men han ska leva, vid nästa träning."

Direkt efter det så föll Ian till stengolvet chippande efter andan då han väntade på att få tillbaka sin färg.

"Vad finns det mer för roligt?" Bryan slog sig ner vid bordet igen, han började bli riktigt uttråkad nu och det var inget bra tecken. "Har du något förslag Spencer?"

"Nej." Svarade han och vände sig till rödhåringen. "Har du ett förslag kapten?"

Han fick ett irriterat fnys som svar medan ledaren sträckte på benen. "Ni glömmer att jag inte ens ville vara här från början."

Bryan reste sig med. "Visst, men då om vi inte gör något kan vi….AJ!!" Ian andades tungt efter kraften han lade i sparken mot Bryans smalben. Men han skrattade åt hur ont falken fick, ett rent lyckat slag som hämnd för incidenten tidigare. Bryan greppade sitt ben och hoppade på sitt andra en gång innan han fick en otäck blick som riktades mot lillen.

Tala suckade och korsade armarna. "Håller dem alltid på så här?"

Spencer ryckte på axlarna och drog handen genom sitt blonda hår. "Detta är inget. Du ska se dem i vanliga fall under pressen från träningen."

"Vi kan inte ha det så här…" Rödhåringen gick bort till de bråkande tonåringarna som slet i varandra. Han delade på den smidigt eftersom ingen märkte när han närmade sig och i en rörelse fångade han Ian i vänster öra medan Bryan fick sin högra arm låst bakom ryggen smärtsamt. Båda gjorde ifrån sig smärtsamma protester av behandlingen.

"Om ni flickor har lekt färdigt så kanske vi kan göra nåt åt denna meningslösa situationen? Om inte så drar jag mig tillbaka för dagen."

Ian gnällde som ett litet barn, helt klart inte rädd för att vara sig själv nu när det bara var laget närvarande. "Okej okej! Aj, jag fattar!!"

Tala nickade utan att släppa och vände sig mot den andra som verkade mycket irriterad av behandlingen. "Och du?"

Bryan morrade och ryckte sin arm ur greppet även att det skulle lämna ett blåmärke. "Jag ser inte dig komma med någon bättre ide kapten."

Tala stängde ögonen med en suck när han även släppte Ian och funderade en stund innan han gick mot dörren.

"Följ med."

Spencer reste på sig och delade blick med de andra två lagkamraterna som var lika förvånade som han. Men dem följde efter.

Promenaden var tyst, och de mötte flera ungar på vägen mot den hemliga destinationen. Även att reglerna hade blivit slappare så vågade ingen tilltala laget. Speciellt eftersom den fruktade lagkaptenen ledde dem. Alla flyttade sig ur vägen utan ett ljud innan de fortsatte åt motsatt håll. Killarna studerade sin kapten när han stannade till vid ett vanligt förråd och hämtade en skruvmejsel. Utan ett ord till förklaring fortsatte han med de andra efter sig.

Bryan blev förvånad med visade ingenting då han efter ett tag började ana vart de var på väg.

Han hade rätt…

Spencer och Ian studerade förvånat sin kapten och såg sig om ifall någon skulle se dem när kaptenen stack in verktyget i nyckel låset som hörde till Boris dörr.

´Galning` tänkte Bryan. `Han kommer att hamna i trubbel för detta…´

Dörren öppnades utan problem och killarna gick in. Tala ödslade ingen tid med att gå fram till skrivbordet och öppnade nedersta lådan för att ta fram kortleken han visste fanns där. Han kastade den till Bryan som fångade den med en hand. Ian tog sig ett varv om i rummet och såg på den mörka omgivningen.

"Varför är jag inte förvånad att Boris har det mycket bättre ställt än någon annan av oss i klostret."

"Rör ingenting Ian." Varnade Tala som öppnade garderoben försiktigt för att inte ställa till onödig oreda. Ian nickade att han förstått och gick bort till Spencer och Bryan.

"Vad letar du efter?"

"Hittat det." kaptenen tog fram en grön plåtlåda som skramlade och gick bort till dem efter att han stängt garderobs dörren igen. De lämnade rummet utan ett ord.

"Okej, vad är detta?" frågade Bryan när de än en gång slog sig ner vid matsalsbordet.

"Boris brukade låna ut den här till vakterna, tänkte att vi lika gärna kunde passa på. Om ni vågar." Han lagkamrater studerade honom när han log lite sadistiskt mot dem och hällde ut brickor på bordet. Det fanns fyra olika färger, röd, grön, blå, och vit. Ian plockade upp den trasiga manualen som låg i lådan.

"Poker?"

Eftermiddagen blev till kväll och det blev mer och mer tystare i korridorerna då eleverna gick och lade sig än efter en. Men matsalen förblev upptänd då spelet fortfarande höll på. Stämningen var helt annorlunda. För det första hade Spencer överraskat laget med att hämta en hel back öl och vin från sitt hemliga gömställe. Inte ens Ian hade vetat om att han hade ett och nu var festen igång. För varje rond fick vinnaren de satsade markerna och även ge ut en order eller fråga till valfri spelare. Alla av dem hade tagit för sig av spriten och de blev väldigt frispråkiga.

Förutom kaptenen som mest segrade hade det varit rätt jämnt när de väl hade förklarat reglerna för Ian som inte hade upplevt spelet så mycket i sin bakgrund. Spencer visade sig vara en bra strateg i att läsa folk. Han hade haft fler vinster än Bryan och Ian tillsammans.

"Triss i Ess." Bryan och Ian slängde ner korten och Spencer suckade. Tala hade vunnit för tredje gången i rad nu. "Okej Spencer, visa mig den." Sa Tala medan han tog en stor klunk från sin vinflaska. Han hade varit utan alkohol i flera år nu, och kände att hans tolerans för alkoholen hade minskat av det stora mellanrummet.

Spencer höjde ett ögonbryn. "Vad?"

"Ditt brännmärke, vad trodde du? Kom igen, jag vet att du har ett." Tala var säker på sin sak. Brännmärket han menade var en gammal form av tatuering som sjömännen gjorde förr. Tatueringar var ju självklara idag, men eftersom alla i laget var in princip uppfostrade i olagliga träningsläger från avvikande platser i Ryssland så kunde det vara svårt att få tag på bläck. Tala misstänkte starkt att Spencer var en av ungdomarna som gått igenom den behandlingen av brännmärkning. Han verkade vara den typen.

Spencer flinade och reste sig upp. Ian och Bryan tittade när blondinen tog av sig västen och den orange T-shirten för att visa sitt gamla konstverk till ärr. Den satt precis under hans vänstra axel på framsidan. Det var ett Kursivt S med två snedstreck över.

"Fan Spencer, jag har aldrig sett det innan." sa Ian som pressade en tom ölburk och tog fram en ny.

"Inte så konstigt, du är inte tillräckligt långt från marken." Sa Bryan vilket fick killarna att skratta. Ian slängde en mark på honom. "Vi får se nästa rond falkjävel."

Spelet gick vidare och Ian lyckades ta hem nästa rond. Han gjorde en segerdans på sitt säte vilket fick killarna att skratta ännu mer. Mycket tack vare drickat.

"Bryan min vän…"Lillen flinade nonchalant. "Jag kanske aldrig få denna chans igen så jag ska ta vara på den. Från och med nu har jag en tjänst från dig till framtiden då den är användbar. När som helst kan jag från och med nu be dig om en sak och du måste göra det."

Falken suckade. Han måste erkänna att det var ett smart drag. Tydligen hade lillen inte nåt bra straff till honom just nu så han tog vara på den tills han skulle komma på nåt riktigt bra.

"Kluriga dvärg," kommenterade Tala. Ian vände sig till honom. "Inte du med! Kalla mig inte det!"

Spencer och Bryan föll i skratt än en gång medan Ian delade ut en ny runda kort.

"Så Spencer får man fråga vad du fick spriten ifrån?" sa Tala medan han kollade sina kort.

"Det beror på." Svarade blondinen med ett grin. "Frågar du mig som Kapten eller som vän?"

Den isblå blicken höjdes och såg på honom. "Jag var kapten redan när du tog fram det och har inte hävdat nåt annat."

"Kom igen, Tala. Skulle du verkligen sätta dit honom?" frågade Ian lite oroligt. Han var osäker på svaret.

"Det beror på var han fick tag på det." Svarade rödhåringen då han lutade sig lite tillbaka i stolen och såg skeptisk ut. "Vi måste kunna dölja det väl så vi inte hamnar i trubbel senare." Ian log nu. Det verkade som om Tala började mjukna upp mot dem fast han fortfarande inte ville visa det för tydligt. Han visste att han inte kunde förvänta sig för mycket förändring från den äldre men han tog vad han kunde få.

Bryan fnös med ett leende. "Han fick väl till det med en av mattanterna i utbyte för drickat." sa han innan han medan tog en klunk, vilket gjorde att Ian vände sig mot honom chockat

"Nähä!...va? Spencer har du!?"

Den blonda log lite slugt och rykte på axeln som svar. Tala stängde ögonen. Han trodde inte att Spencer var typen som lade ner tid mellan träningen på såna simpla saker som affärer med mattanterna. Men det verkade i all fall som spriten inte skulle väcka frågor. Han tankar avbröts av att Ian höjde rösten.

"Va?! Vem då? Hoppas nån av dem yngre!" Spencer nickade lätt och Bryan grinade.

"Vad lillen? Avundsjuk?"

"Haha, han fick väl nog så det räcker på sitt läger har jag inte rätt Ian?" Sa Spencer vilket fick den yngsta att sträcka på sig malligt. Tala höjde ett diskret ögonbryn, han trodde inte att den lilla hade såna erfarenheter med sin unga ålder, men han borde inte vara förvånad.

"Haaa… Patricia… undrar hur hon har det nu.."

"Antagligen bättre nu utan dig." muttrade Bryan och fick ännu en pokerbricka på sig. "Vet du, du kommer förlora om du fortsätta att kasta iväg dina marker skitunge."

Spelet fortsatte till midnatt då Tala slängde en blick på sin armbandsklocka. Han hade fått en rejäl huvudvärk av vinet och ville få en god natt sömn.

"Dags att avsluta. Träning börjar imorgon tidigt."

Killarna plockade ihop spelet och lät det ligga kvar på bordet innan de gick i grupp ut i korridoren. Ian märkte direkt två små pojkar springa runt med sina blades när de kom ut i den kyliga gången. Den yngsta stannade till när de andra fortsatte och ropade till pojkarna som stannade up.

"Hörrni, ungar. Det är sent. Träningen börjar tidigt imorgon." Han kände sig lite ovan att bestämma över någon, det var inget han gjort tidigare, och han kunde inte låta bli att känna sig lite orolig över träningen han skulle leda imorgon.

"Kapten Tala sa att vi får vara uppe…"

"Gå och lägg er!!" Tala var en bra bit längre ner i korridoren nu men hans röst var klar och hotfull nog att inte argumentera. Pojkarna gjorde ifrån sig vars ett pip innan de rusade iväg motsatt håll från laget. Ian log.

"Så det är så man gör."

Laget nådde sitt rum och Tala fortsatte förbi utan att vända sig om.

Ian och Spencer ropade god natt till deras kapten innan de gick in. Bryan stod kvar.

"Hey Tal."

Rödhåringen stannade tveksamt.

"Det var kul ikväll. Du gjorde verkligen en bra sak för Ian."

Han hade förväntat sig en smart kommentar tillbaka men han blev kall inom sig när han såg den nästan ledsamma blicken han fick tillbaka.

"Hur ska jag veta Bryan? Jag kan bara gissa hur man ska bete sig mot andra. Ikväll gick det väl bra. Men hur går det imorgon?" Med det fortsatte han att gå.

´Vem vet Tala? Men jag kommer vara där med dig.´

**Yes. Jag är tillbaka med mer mörker i lagret. Tror jag kan lösa denna story snart men det är alltid kul med kommentarer. Snälla ge mig gärna en Reviews så jag vet att det finns läsare där ute om gillar den. **

**På återseende. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Det var inte meningen att denna storyn skulle fortsätta, men jag fick ett meddelande av en viss **meowxish **som ville att den skulle fortsätta. Så jag lyckades hitta detta kapitlet som jag tillägnar henne. Vet inte hur det blir med resten i nuläget dock. **

"**Konversation"**

**´Tänker´**

**Varning: se kapitel 1.**

Tala stängde dörren om sig. Det snurrade fortfarande i hans huvud och han var väldigt ovan vid hur han kunde gå omkring på klostret onykter utan att frukta nåt. Visst, han kanske inte litade på laget till 100 % men i alla fall mer än vakterna.

Han log nöjt när han tänkte på dem och tittade upp mot det lilla rektangelformade fönstret vid taklisten. Det skulle bli ännu en kylig natt i Ryssland och tanken av vakterna i sovsäckar och militär tält var verkligen roande.

* * *

"Jävla demon! Vänta tills jag får tag på honom." Charles muttrade där han satt ihop kurrad framför läger elden. Hans händer om metall muggen skakade och han drog den mörkgröna kappan om sig hårdare för att få så mycket för värme som möjligt.

"Ey Charlie, muttra du fortfarande över vår lilla situation? Här ta lite mer så blir du gladare!" Den sura vakten höll upp sin mugg för påfyllning av den ryskan Vodkan. Hans kamrat slog sig ner med en suck. Han var längre än Charles, och hade ljusbrunt hår och skägg.

"Hur är dina skador?"

Charles fnös. "Tack vare att jag kunde gå så fick jag följa med ut på detta helvete uppdrag. Tala gjorde detta med flit, det finns inget hot här ute!"

"Säg inte det mina herrar." En tredje beväpnad vakt kom fram till dem efter sin patrull runda.

"Jag hörde att Boris fick farliga nyheter av sitt övre befäl. Myndigheterna kanske är efter honom?"

"Fullkomligt skitsnack." Röt Charles. "Denna organisation har funnits i år, varför skulle något helt oförberett själ dyka upp nu och förstöra allt inför VM? Nej, Skitungen i befäl ville ha bort oss för klostret, eftersom Boris inte längre skulle vara där!"

"Tror du han försöker förråda oss och släppa ut ungarna?"

Det blev helt tyst i gruppen och det endas som hördes ett tag var gnistorna från elden.

"Nej, det tror jag väl inte. Tala är inte uppfostrad att bry sig om andra. Tonåringen är kallare än vintern vi sitter i." svarade Charles efter ett tag.

De tre vakterna vände sig åt höger då en annan av deras kamrater lastade på ett tält på en av lastbilarna. De kände igen honom som ett högre befäl som i vanliga fall skulle vara på andra uppdrag från Boris. Vaktstyrkorna är indelade i flera grupper. Boris har alltid styrkor utsatta runtom i Ryssland, och Charles grupp på 11 pers hade alltid haft uppgifter på klostret och ingen annanstans. Vilket nu förklarade deras irritation att vara satta upp vid gränsen när en annan grupp soldater bara var 2km ifrån dem.

"Hey Mr. Navka! Kom hit och ta dig en brännande drink och håll värmen!" ropade brunetten bredvid Charles då han viftade med flaskan.

"Hinner inte flickor. Jag ska tillbaka till basen och byta ut detta tältet." Svarade soldaten.

"Hur kommer det sig att du hamnade här hos oss?"

Den utomstående vakten flinade. "Tro inte jag tänker stanna. Charles har du inte berättat varför du och jag är här?"

Kamraterna stirrade på Charles som såg ner i marken bittert.

"Om du fryser så kan jag ta upp mitt sista erbjudande igen…"

"Håll käften din jävla terrorist!" röt han tillbaka innan han kastade muggen åt den andra som skrattade.

"Vad har han gjort?"

Charles berättade att de andra som legat på sjukbingen med honom skulle alla förflyttas ut på uppdraget. Detta hade inte varit Talas order utan Boris själv. Dem hade alla åkt upp i skogen med Navka och dem som inte hade återhämtat sig för att klara sitt nya uppdrag hade blivit avrättade. Charles hade fått välja kulan eller uppdraget eftersom han hade läkt fort.

Charles kompanjoner tittade chockat på honom. "Men varför? De var ju våra kamrater!" ropade brunetten ut och reste sig upp när han tappade flaskan.

Den beväpnade vakten vred på sig obekvämt. "Men om Boris inte vill ha skadade på basen så rensar han ut. Kan det vara något på gång i alla fall…"

Brunetten höll med och vände sig till Charles. "Och kan Tala vara med på det?"

Charles förblev blängande då han funderade på vad de skulle göra åt saken.

* * *

Bryan kunde inte släppa det Tala sagt till honom för ett par timmar sen. Han vände och vred på sig i sängen, det enda ljud som hördes var Ians och Spencers tunga andningar. De måste verkligen ha varit trötta.

Blicken som Tala hade när han svarat honom hade varit ren osäkerhet och sorgsenhet. Det kan inte ha varit lätt för honom. Bryan själv var inte en känslig person, men han hade verkligen försökt tvinga fram den sidan för sin kapten. Ute på gatan klarade man inte sig om man styrdes av sina känslor, det viste falken väl. Han egen farsgubben hade bankat in det redan innan han hamnade där. Och hans mor hade inte gett honom nåt annat att tro på när hon bara stått och sett på.

Han morrade lätt för sig själv när han insåg att han inte kunde sova. Inte med det avslut som han och Tala fått. Han visste vad han ville ha nån sorts relation med sin kapten men det fanns ingen chans i världen att han kunde visa det för rödhåringen utan att det skulle bli fel. Tala behövde inte mer sexuella relationer oavsett om Bryan brydde sig om honom eller inte. Han skulle aldrig lita på honom eller kanske nån annan heller i en sån situation igen. Det var uppenbart att han var för skadad för sånt. Den enda som fanns kvar att göra var att rädda det som fanns kvar..

Han visste i alla fall att han behövde träffa honom igen inatt.

Sakta reste han sig upp för att inte den dåliga sängen skulle ge efter sig för mycket ljud. Han visste inget om Ian men Spencer kunde ibland vara väldigt lättväckt. Ibland dvs. det hade inte gjorde honom förvånad om detta varit en sådan situation. Med inövade tysta steg lämnade han rumment och gick ner i korridoren. Han var glad att han tagit på sig kängorna för det kalla stengolvet hade gett honom sköldskador. En kall vind ven över hans nakna magmuskler och han önskade att han tagit på sig en T-shirt. Men man kunde ju inte tänka på allt, hans tankar var upptagna på hans mål för tillfället. Han hittade snart dörren han letat efter och såg sig omkring efter ett par snokande skitungar innan han vågade knacka tyst.

* * *

Talas isblå ögon öppnades sakta av ljudet från hans dörr. Med tanke på vilken tid det var så blev han stel på ett ögonblick. Snabbt gick han över möjligheterna i huvudet om vem det kunde vara; Det kan inte ha varit laget igen och någon unge skulle inte våga störa honom. Vakterna hade dragit åt helvete så det fanns bara ett enda alternativ kvar. Med ett irriterat morr slet han av sig täcket.

Fortfarande snurrig från alkoholen tog han sig sakta upp ur sängen, och tog tunga steg bort till dörren. Han lutade sig lite på träytan innan han öppnade långsamt, redo att anfalla om han hade fel.

Men det visade sig att han hade haft rätt. Han blängde på sin halvnakna lagkamrat som endast stod där i ett par lös- sittande svarta mysbyxor och sina militär-kängor. Tala erkände att Bryan hade den mest attraktiva kropp han sett innanför klostrets väggar och han hade sett en hel del under sina år, för vakterna hade alla varit snabba med att slänga av sig sina tröjor innan dem hade försökt med honom och hamnat på sjukbingen. Men någonting som han mindes av de svinen att de flesta av dem hade varit väldigt självsäkra över sina utseenden och dem hade inte kommit i närheten av falken framför honom. Han kunde inte låta bli att bli fascinerad över det fakta att Bryan stod framför honom halvnaken utan att han gav ifrån sig vibbar av att han älskade sin kropp. Han verkade inte ens medveten om att han såg jävligt bra ut. Hans ansiktsuttryck var allvarligt, oroligt och fundersamt.

"Jag måste erkänna Bryan. Du är en modig jävel som tänjer mina gränser till det yttersta." muttrade han och steg åt sidan för att släppa in honom. Han kunde inte fatta att dem nåt till den nivån att han till och med struntade i att försöka få Bryan att dra för han visste att falken inte skulle ge sig ändå. Hur hade kan ha kunnat låta en sådan tyst överenskommelse ske?

"Jag kunde inte sova bara." ,mumlade Bryan och såg sig snabbt omkring. Han hade vetat att Tala hade eget rum från början och eftersom Kaptenen var Boris favorit hade han trott att han skulle bo bättre. Men rummet var lika simpelt som deras. Det bara verkade större för att han hade en säng istället längst in istället för två vårning-sängar.

"Uppenbarligen." svarade Tala och låste dörren av en vana. Han lutade sig mot träytan och korsade sina armar medan han höll tillbaka ett gäsp. Han skulle få lida av detta nästa morgon. Eller snarare, Bryan skulle få lida för detta nästa morgon.

"Jag kommer inte att vara skonsam mot dig imorgon." Sa han högt för att ge ut sin varning.

"Jag kunde inte släppa det du sa." Svarade Bryan medan han ignorerade kommentaren. "Jag vill veta om vi har gjort skillnad för dig." Han såg sin kapten djupt i ögonen och väntade på att se den sårbarhet som visade att han gjort framsteg. Men lika snabbt som den kom, var den borta.

Tala tittade bort och var på väg förbi honom till sin säng.

"Jag trodde du höll med om att känslosnack var mesigt." han spändes i hela kroppen när Bryan lade armarna om honom bakifrån väldigt försiktigt. Han kände hur dem båda höll andan.

"Tala… får jag?" Tiden gick verkligen långsamt men till slut bestämde han sig för att inte göra motstånd och han kände hur falkens höll om honom tryggt och vilade sin haka på hans axel precis som innan på taket.

"Jag är bara ute efter att få hjälpa dig. Och för att göra det behöver jag veta hur du tänker."

"Låter logiskt men jag är inte…" Tala letade efter rätt ord. "… bekväm med det bara. Och jag kan inte lova att jag blir det heller."

"Ok, Då kräver jag inte det av dig. Utan hoppas på att du låter mig försöka få dig att känna dig trygg."

Tala fnös och tog sig ur Bryans famn. Han gick bort till sin säng och satte sig ner. Han ville slänga ut den andre, men på senaste tiden ville han tänka sig för innan han röt åt sin kamrat. Han visste inte varför han ville vara så försiktig med sina ord, men det hindrade honom inte från att säga vad han tyckte. "Trygg?" Han suckade frustrerat och såg tillbaka på honom. "Var de det du ville hela tiden? Bryan jag hade kunnat bespara dig allt besvär. Jag hade aldrig kunnat ana att du skulle sikta på ett sådant omöjligt mål. Jag förlorade min trygghet i princip när jag föddes. Oavsett vad jag gör, kommer jag aldrig att få tillbaka den och det finns inget du kan göra åt det så gör oss båda en tjänst och sluta försöka."

Det var det. Han visste att Bryan skulle ta åt sig och gå. Han antog att det var okej, för hur mycket han en skulle vilja drömma sig ett bättre liv så var det ingen mening. Hans besvikelse skulle bara göra honom svag och han hade inte råd att vara svag. Hans överlevnad hängde på det. Han visste vem han var och han var tvungen att acceptera det.

Bryan tittade på honom allvarligt och man skulle kunna höra en nål falla i tystnaden. Tala väntade på att han skulle vända sig om och gå men istället…

"Jag förstår att du känner så. Varför skulle du inte? Allt du vet är helvetet inne i klostret." Han gick modigt fram och när han satte sig på sängen ignorerade han att Tala omedvetet gjorde lite avstånd mellan dem. "Just därför kan jag inte hjälpa att tro att jag kan vara bra för dig. Kanske jag kan ge dig insikt av livet utanför."

"Vad är det för mening? Jag kommer aldrig att få uppleva det själv. Vet du, jag vill inte snacka om det längre. Du behöver gå tillbaka till ditt rum och jag behöver sova så vi ses sen."

Denna gång var det Bryan som fnös och innan Tala visste mer så låg Bryan nere i hans säng och tittade upp på honom. "Vad tusan håller du på med?" sa han och kände sig tveksam.

"Du tror fel om du tror att jag går tillbaka till rummet nu. Vid det här laget snarkar Ian som en gris."

"Bra försök. Det har aldrig hindrat dig innan."

"Jag har alltid somnat innan honom förr. Nu är det för sent. Så om du ursäktar." Tala trodde knappt sina ögon när falken vände ryggen till honom och tänkte somna. Detta var nytt.

Han öppnade munnen och stängde. Han visste inte vad han skulle säga. Faktum bestod av att han behövde sova så antingen kunde han fortsätta att gräla, hota, och slå Bryan tills han gick sin väg eller så kunde han acceptera denna tillfälliga situationen. Han valde det sista.

Bryan kunde inte hjälpa att småle när han kände hur den andre lade sig ner med ryggen mot honom. Det var ändå framsteg till att nå honom. En bekväm tystnad lades över dem och det tog inte lång tid innan de somnade.

* * *

För första gången på flera år vaknade inte Kaptenen av Demolition boys i tid. Han skulle nog aldrig erkänna det men han hade nog aldrig sovit så gott förr som han gjort natten innan. En timme efter den vanliga uppvakningen öppnades hans ögon och visste direkt att nåt var fel. Rummet var för ljust för hans erfarenhet och inga vakter skrek i korridoren. Den sista anledningen visste han varför men den första…

Svaret träffade honom som en blixt och han flög upp ur sin liggande position. Han märkte inte ens den andres närvaro förrän han omedvetet knuffade ner honom från sängen i samband med att han flög upp. Bryan slog i golvet med en smäll och skrek ut. Han också hade sovit riktigt gott och det uppväckandet han just fått var inte till hans smak. Han tittade upp på sin kamrat som rusade runt i rummet medan han klädde på sig och så slog en tanke honom. Varför hade han legat ytterst i sängen när han somnade innerst mot väggen kvällen innan? Tala blängande blick på honom fick honom att strunta i det och han gnuggade sina ögon så han kunde vakna ordentligt.

"Din stora idiot, upp med dig! Träningen har redan börjat!" väste Tala med riktigt ilska i rösten. Det tog inte lång tid innan han var vid dörren och öppnade den halvt. "Fatta du vad ordet skynda betyder?"

"Jag har inte mina kläder." Svarade falken lugnt och kliade sig i nacken. Tala tittade på honom som om han var från mars innan han morrade och slet tag i hans arm. Bryan snubblade nästan när han blev knuffad ut i korridoren. Han tittade sig omkring om någon såg honom, det var inte lätt att se farlig ut halvnaken.

"Stick nu, alla är i tränings salen i alla fall." Sa Tala som läste hans tankar. Bryan gjorde vad han kunde och började springa. Ordentlig springa. "Om jag inte ser dig i salen om 5min får du träna tills du stupar", ropade han efter honom även om det inte var säkert att han hörde.

Själv skyndade han sig motsatt håll.

* * *

Charles vrede hade vuxit under natten. Han tog en ny klunk ur flaskan av vodka och allt blev mer och mer klarare ju mer han svalde. Att Boris hade haft nåt fuffens för sig var ingen nyhet. Men att Tala visste om allt och har nu fått ensam ledarskap över Klostret? Han borde ha fattat varför att den lilla horan blev behandlad bättre än alla andra. Han var ju Boris lilla husdjur. Men han skulle inte låta dem två förstöra hans liv mer. Boris kunde han inte göra mycket åt just nu, men hans högra hand var ett möjligt mål. Det var inte bara för hans kamraters skull. Han tittade ner på sina brutna revben. Detta var även personlig hämnd. Allt han behövde var en strategi. Han skulle inte kunna övertyga de andra vakterna till ett myteri om han inte var övertygande. Men varför inte bara spinna vidare på den teori som redan tagits upp.

De andra vakterna hade stigit upp och de andades fortfarande frost från natten. Inte under dagen heller skulle dem få någon bättre temperatur.

Med ett flin såg han över på vakten som skulle bege sig iväg. Detta var hans sista besök innan han skulle dra vidare utan att återvända. Han hade precis lämnat av en ny låda mat till dem.

"Hur var det på klostret?" Frågade han medan han försökte fixa sitt bruna och skitiga hår. "Det verkade vara under kontroll. Men jag var inte inne. Tältet fanns på gården." Svarade han och sträckte på sig efter han satt ned lådan. Han nickade hejdå till dem och vad på väg därifrån.

"Vänta lite kamrat. Jag vill be dig om en tjänst." De andre vakterna tittade på honom och lyssnade.

"Vadå?" frågade Navka där han stod med dörren till lastbilen öppen.

"Jag funderade på vad ni sa för en stund sen mina herrar och jag tycker att vi ska testa vår lilla teori." Sa han och vinglade upp från stocken han satt på. "Men jag måste veta en sak först. Är det någon av er här som har en liten kvittrande fågel inne i klostret just nu?"

En eller två nickade. Alla vakterna hade _personliga intressen_ med vissa elever precis som Charles hade för ett tag sen innan han blev skadad. "Bra. Då tycker jag vi testar Talas lojalitet."

"Varför det? Tala har ju alltid varit del av klostret." Sade en av de mindre byggda vakterna.

"Jo men nu har han ett lag som kommer utifrån. Vem vet vad dem lurar i honom. Eller hur vet vi att han inte har lindat vår ledare Boris runt sitt finger att få vara i säkerhet när det smäller? Ni vet alla hur han tycker om oss. Det har han visat mer än en gång." Sa han och visade upp sina bandage. "Han skulle offra oss utan att en blinka. Vi är lojala mot Boris, men varför mot honom?"

Navka skakade på huvudet. "Om vi rör Tala utan anledning begår vi ordervägran. Boris behöver honom mer än oss."

"Men om vi bevisar för Boris att Tala tänker bedra honom gör vi vår boss en ovärderlig tjänst."

"Hur gör vi det?" Charles gick fram och lade armen om sin kamrat så den blev lutande mot det stora fordonet. Navka visste inte om det var en vänlig gest eller för stöd. "Missförstå mig inte kamrater. Vi ska inte begå något regelbrott. Vi ska bara testa vårt tillfälliga befäl om hur lojal han är. Och så här ska vi göra…"

* * *

"Kom igen öka tempot! Jag säger inte till en gång till."

Eleverna pustade och gjorde sitt bästa att få luft genom det löpande ledet. Hela stora salen bestod av elever som sprang runt om i salen. Reglerna var lätta, Nära Tala sa öka så skulle farten öka märkbart. Det var förbjudet att springa om personen framför vilket gjorde att om någon inte orkade springa mer så stannades hela ledet upp.

Demolition Boys höll täten med ett stadigt tempo. Tala ökade tempot lite till, hans bakfylla var inte av denna värld och han var mycket irriterad på sig själv. När han hade kommit in i salen så var alla redo att köra igång. Han var tacksam att Ian och Spencer hade börjat värma upp dem måttligt så han hade inte missat för mycket. Spencer sa ingenting när han kom in. Ian ville fråga men gjorde ett smart val och lät bli. Han antog att dem alla trodde han hade viktigare saker för sig som ledare och att det var därför han var sen. Det skulle i alla fall inte upprepas igen.

Ian och Spencer hade haft problem med att leda hela sin träning eftersom dem saknade erfarenhet om ledarskap. Bryan hade självklart tidigare skrämt livet hur sina elever så dem hade ökat i skicklighet vare sig de ville eller inte. Ian och Spencer hade satt ihop alla grupperna i hans frånvaro och Tala lät det fortsätta så.

Efter ett par minuter till av springande började eleverna klaga högt att de snart skulle ge upp. Ledet blev mer och mer ojämnt av att vissa tappade fart. Ian som var sist i Demolition Boys av laget märkte att pojken bakom saktade ner och han hojtade till honom att kämpa mer.

"Ingen dålig början kapten, ska vi inte sänka tempot snart?" Frågade Spencer. Han var inte trött. Även om han hade sin kraftiga kroppsbyggnad så var hans kondition i topp. Annars hade han aldrig kommit med i laget.

"Ingen mening att gå lätt på dem. Hur ska det annars bli nåt av dem…" Blev svaret från rödhåringen. Hans andning var lika stadig som när dem startade.

"Men ändå, De kommer att kollapsa snart. Och då är dem inte till mer nytta än boxningsäckar." lade Bryan till bakom honom med samma stadiga tempo. Tala hade inte ens märkt att han kommit in. Verkade inte som om falken var en helt hopplös person i all fall.

Kaptenen lät sig snegla över salen och såg att läget snart skulle förvärras. Det sista han behövde var att någon unge skulle dö av andnöd. Kanske hade han tanken av att pressa sig själv extra nu efter kortkvällen. Han kunde bara hoppas att Boris inte skulle komma tillbaka för snart och göra kondition test på eleverna för deras kondition var värre än han trott.

Han höjde handen och saktade ner stegvis för att de andra inte skulle springa in i honom innan han stannade helt.

"Tre minuter vila, Inte en sekund mer. Förbered er för nästa övning."

Som om någon hade avfyrat ett skott föll eleverna till marken av utmattning som dominobrickor längs väggarna. Ian kunde inte låta bli att le åt synen. Men Tala var irriterad.

Han gick bort och plockade ut eleverna som hade visat sämst kondition för special träning medan resten fick träna beyblade teknik.

Bryan gick runt bland grupperna som tränade utkast av sina Beyblades. Han rättade allt från teknik, hållning, kraft i draget. Han kunde inte låta bli att tänka hur han hade hamnat i den här sporten. Hans barndom hade gett honom väldigt få val om han ville överleva. Även om åren hade varit svåra för honom hade han funnit ett intresse för sporten och det var därför han hade blivit utvald av Boris från hans träningsläger. Men skulle han fortsätta med Beyblade efter VM? Det var han inte säker på än. Vad skulle Boris säga om det? Vad var hans planer efter VM? Ära och berömmelse?

Hans ögon föll på Tala som gav kommando till eleverna som just nu sprang hinderbarna. Talas ansikte var allvarligt men hans ögon var iskalla. Han var glad att allt gått så bra natten innan. Även om rödhåringens ord ekade i hans huvud. Han hade varit orolig över att Talas beteende efter pokerkvällen hade försämrats men han var också tvungen att tänka så att spelkvällen hade ju gått bra. Det var ju hur man än såg det en bra sak. Att han hade försökt snacka med honom och att Tala inte ville tro honom borde han inte vara förvånad över. Om han inte hade fått stanna resten av natten så hade han inte haft mycket hopp kvar. Hans kapten var ett stort mysterium. Han visste att mycket var under den kalla ytan men han var inte säker på om någon någonsin skulle nå den riktiga Tala.

Talas blick möttes hans och de isblå ögonen mjuknade inte. Lika hastigt vände han bort blicken igen som om ingenting hade hänt och träningen fortsatte till sen eftermiddag.

Spencer stod och bar ut kartonger med frukt och grönsaker som eleverna fick plocka på sig till middag. Eftersom ingen personal fanns kvar på anläggningen så fick alla skaffa mat bäst de kunde. Tala hade inte ork att oroa sig vem som inte kunde laga sin mat. Han var inte och skulle troligtvis aldrig bli förälder.

Hans uppgift var att träna småungarna åt Boris tills han återvänder.

"Missnöjd med resultaten?" Frågade Bryan som satte sig bredvid honom och erbjöd honom ett äpple som han nekade till.

"Ikväll tränar bara vi i laget." Var det enkla svaret innan han reste sig och lämnade honom där. Han log smått för sig själv. Tålamod vad det enda han kunde ha. Han såg fram emot nästa gång de var ensamma.

Tala lät sig själv sucka då han kom ut i den långa korridoren. Han ville inte fokusera på Bryan just nu när han oroade sig över hur han skulle få eleverna ge goda resultat. Falken skulle bara få honom ur balans så att undvika honom var det enda han kunde göra just nu. Han skämdes över att han hade försovit sig.

Hela klostret låg på hans axlar just nu och han kände hur pressen påverkade hans humör. Om Boris inte skulle vara nöjd med resultaten så skulle det bli förödanden konsekvenser och han skulle inte kunna bevara sitt lags säkerhet. Eleverna visste han att han inte skulle kunna skydda och det kunde han hantera. Men hans lagkamrater… han ville inte att dem skulle råka illa ut under hans ledarskap.

"Fokus Tala. Du fixar detta."

* * *

"Attack Wyborg!"

"Kör Falborg!"

"Attack Seaborg!"

Utan att visa det, var Tala riktigt nöjd med sitt lag. De hade alla utvecklats riktigt bra på bara några dagar och ikväll såg man en helt annan match från första gången de presenterade sig för varandra. Han var inte rädd för att slita i en match för det var det Beyblade gick ut på. En riktig Bladespelare sökte upp en stark motståndare istället för att bara nöja sig med att vara överlägsen till nybörjare. Detta hade han velat säga till Boris många gånger men avstått för att slippa bli bestraffad. Boris ansåg inte att man slösade tid på att spela mot vem som helst och om han ansåg att en match skulle anordnas så ville han ha tid att skapa sig en överlägsen strategi först. Forskning gick alltid före spelet.

Han log demoniskt när han pressades tillbaka av Ian och Spencer och han kämpade för att hålla emot. Så fort Wolborg kom ut fick han hjälp av örnen i laget som attackerade Spencer från sidan. Den blonda spelaren hade inget emot det men den ivrigaste spelaren i laget hade det. "Hey! Det är ingen lagtävling detta! Orättvist!"

Bryan log. "Sluta klaga. Du och Spencer spelar ihop också."

Ian höll tillbaka viljan att räcka ut tungan, han hade inte tid att svara då Tala lätt pressade honom tillbaka. "Tappa inte fokus Ian. Fokuserar din energi in i Bladen."

Ian återhämtade sig efter rådet och matchen blev mer och mer jämn. Alla var trötta och det var upp till var och en att ha ett bra pokerface för alla fyra tittade på varandra efter minsta svaghet. Till sist utan uppgörelse möttes dem i mitten och en krasch efterföljde. Rummet skakade och smällen hördes långt genom korridorerna. Flera ungar blev nyfikna och sprang bort till salen för att se vad just skett. De samlades utanför i en grupp och sakta öppnade dörren. Ut kom ett ordentligt damm moln som fick dem att hosta. "Är det verkligen en match?" sade den ena och öppnade dörren mer.

När dammet lade sig kunde de urskilja de fyra spelarna. Alla satt på knä och andades tungt, helt klart hade de gett allt i sista attacken. "Wow." Var allt eleverna fick fram.

"Ow." muttrade Ian som höll sig om armen, svett rann ner för hans panna. "hehe", flinade Spencer helt klart road. Bryan log åt honom. Han trivdes verkligen när det hände lite saker. Det var verkligen för sällan. Alla tre såg över till sin kapten som satt med stängda ögon. De höll nästan andan tills även han log sadistiskt. "Snyggt jobbat." precis efter kommentaren slutade Wolborg att snurra och lade sig bredvid de andra orörliga blades.

Ian skrattade med. "Det dröjer inte länge till innan Wolborg inte snurrar längre än oss andra."

"Vi får väl se." Svarade han kyligt och såg över till dörren där de häpna eleverna stod. Hela golvet i salen var förstörd och det fanns stora hål i väggarna där stenbitar hade flugit och träffat.

Klostret var inte deras favoritplats men om de någonsin skulle bli så här bra som topplaget så var det värt det.

"Träningen är slut. Återgå till ert." Sa kaptenen och reste sig, han kände hur stel hans kropp var. Eleverna nickade och lämnade rummet, men inte utan att ta en sista titt på salen. Det var en syn dem inte skulle glömma.

"Shit var kvavt det är här inne. Jag behöver luft." Sa Ian och plockade upp sin blade med Spencer som nickade instämmande. Bryan plockade upp Falborg och Wolborg som han räckte ut till Tala. "Är det ok kapten?" frågade han respektfullt.

Tala tog sin blade från honom och nickade. Då de tre började gå mot dörren så stod han kvar en stund. Denna känsla ville han aldrig bli av med. Det var detta han hade sett fram emot som ledare. Om ändå Boris hade sett… hans känsla försvann lite. Detta var inte Boris seger. Det var hans egen för han var den enda som uppskattade den av de två. På så vis kunde han känna sig ensam för han ville… dela det med någon.

"Tala?" han drogs ut från sina tankar av Bryan som stod kvar i dörren. "Kommer du med?"

Han såg ner i golvet och skakade på huvudet efter en stund. Bryan suckade men accepterade svaret. Han gick ned för korridoren till en av utgångarna. Han brukade inte gå ut så mycket längre för det ökade hans behov av att röka. Ian hade inte gett tillbaka hans cigaretter än. Kanske detta var ett bra läge att prata med honom om det. Han kom ut i den kalla men friska luften. Spencer stod lutan mot väggen medan Ian gick runt i cirklar. "Vet ni. Jag tror jag kan vänja mig vid att vakterna är borta. Helt klart en förbättring."

"Kan inte säga emot. Man ser stämningen på ungarna är bättre också och det hjälper deras utveckling." svarade Spencer med stängda ögon.

Bryan kunde inte göra annat än att hålla med. "Det var ett tag sen man var utomhus, det känner man nu."

"Det finns mer att göra!" ropade Ian och tog upp en snöboll. Både Spencer och Bryan duckade av kastet som träffade dörren. "Passa dig din lilla skit annars begraver vi dig." ,morrade falken och vände sidan till när ett nytt skott kom.

"Skulle inte tro det Bryan. Jag får inte missa nästa träning!" svarade lillen kaxigt och skadeglatt.

Han fnös och tittade på Spencer som log mot honom utmanande, uppenbarligen med samma idé. "Ska vi visa den lilla skiten till sin plats?"

"Oja." Instämde blondinen och båda rörde sig framåt. Ians ögon gnistrade till av glädje och han bestämde sig för att göra det han kunde bäst. Löpa. Det hade varit hans bästa vapen ute på gatan. Men å andra sidan; Det var ett tag sen då han hamnat i situationer då plötsliga militärfordon kom runt hörnet och hotade hans framtid med ett tutande.

"Ian, akta dig!" ropade Bryan och hann fram precis i tid. Han rykte Ian ur vägen i sista sekund och även bredvid skyddade han den mindre med sin kropp. Ian kände hur hans hjärta slog hårt inom honom och han kände en känsla av trygghet från hans så kallade storebror.

Dörren till fordonet öppnades och en arg vakt kom ut. "Ser er för ungjävlar." Bryan sände honom en blick till honom som i teorin kunde ha sänt honom direkt till helvetet. Han föste Ian åt sidan och släppte inte vakten med blicken då den yngre tog ett par steg bort ifrån dem.

"Svara nu. Var är er kapten?" Bryan fnös bara som svar. Denna kille var inte bättre än nån av de andra även om det var första gången han träffade honom. Om han just skyddade Ian från honom tänkte han inte leda honom till deras kapten. Kalla det lojalitet.

Han tänkte gå vidare för lugna ner sig då vakten röt ut och greppade tag i honom med en oanad styrka; Detta var riktig rysk soldat.

Bryan höll tillbaka ett stön då han slogs upp mot bilen med ryggen först och blev fasthållen där. "När ett högre befäl ställer dig en fråga så svarar du, är det förstått?" Röt han och falken blängde tillbaka. "Visst. Men jag ser inga såna här." Den äldre mannen uppskattade inte svaret och drog tillbaka näven för att slå.

"Hey!"

Han vände sig om och tittade på de andra två ungdomarna. Den minsta av dem blängde på honom med det var den andre långe som klev fram. "Släpp honom om du vet vad som är bäst för dig." varnade han och knäckte sina knogar. Mannen blev lite fundersam. Tonåringen mätte sig utan problem med hans längd och var utan tvivel i bra form annars skulle han inte vara i klostret. Han mindes inte att de var så välbyggda sist han var där.

"Du hörde vad han sa!" röt den yngre, inte alls mindre arg än den andre. Som försiktighetsåtgärd lade han handen på sin pistol, vilket fick dem båda att backa. Bryan nickade till dem. Det sista han behövde var att dem skulle bli skadade för hans skull. Han morrade ilsket då vakten vände sig tillbaka till honom och tog hans haka i ett kraftigt tag. Han hatade närheten han ofrivilligt fick med den andre. "Jag frågar igen; Var är er kapten?"

"Dra åt helvete."

"Det räcker!" hördes från dörren och alla vände sig om. Tala stod där med armarna i kors och såg över situationen. Han borde ha fattat att han skulle hamna därute i vilket fall som helst. Det hade varit tutan från bilen som hade lockat honom från början. "Jag är här. Släpp honom."

Vakten släppte långsamt men tillräckligt för att Bryan kunde knuffa bort honom våldsamt och marschera bort till de andra. Tala log bara åt scenen. Typiskt hans lagkamrat. Han vände sig till trion. "Gå in."

Motvilligt lydde dem hans order och gick in även om Bryan dröjde kvar lite. Han gillade inte detta. Tala nickade till honom som han inte kunde motstå. Med ett morr gick han in och slog igen dörren.

"Är detta ditt lag så behöver dem lära sig lite bättre hyfs." Väste vakten men kaptenen bestod oberörd. "Men tur då att det inte är ditt bekymmer. Vad kan jag göra för dig Mr. Navka?" sa han lugnt.

"Jag har viktiga nyheter." Sa mannen och blev samlad igen. "Boris har blivit arresterad."

**Slut på kapitel 11. **


End file.
